Fairy High: Cold Love
by gamingmaster0109
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has just transferred to Fairy High after a break up that she had in her previous school Blue Pegasus...deciding to close herself off to any emotions when it came to males. Will she be able to keep her promise to herself about not wanting to fall for anyone ever again? Gray Fullbuster...charming and just every girls dream boy...will he be the guy to win over Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fairy High

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy!**

Fairy High, one of the most prestigious schools on fiories continent has always been one of the most delightful and extraordinary schools that only magnolia itself had to offer and even though many youthful teenagers would be attending the school yearly, there had always been a group of kids that stood out the most in the entire school.

Lucy walked along the halls of the enormous school, she had just transferred here just thirty seconds ago and had just walked out of the office after meeting a very kind old man who she had no time to ask his name due to the fact that she was running late to class and being the new kid meant that the introductions would have to be made later on.

"Jeez I can't believe that 'he' tried to even get me to come back…even after what happened..." Lucy sulked as she made her way to her class.

Lucy noticed something in the distance but couldn't quite make out who was standing there but she could make out the figure of scarlet haired girl with a raven head male who seemed to look like he was either really bored or just annoyed by what the girl next to him was saying.

"Gray you have to be more vigilant! What if Wendy had gotten hurt during your little fight with Natsu?" Lucy heard the scarlet brunette yell to the raven head teen, apparently he had done something wrong and it almost hurt some other girl.

"Wow those two seem to be heading at it…now where is class 3b?" Lucy thought as she began to look around the hallway knowing full well that she was on the right floor and on the right side of the building.

Walking around feeling a little lost Lucy couldn't help but think about asking the arguing duo if they knew where her class was at, despite the principal giving a clear description as where the room should have been but being Lucy in a brand new school…that wasn't going to help at all.

"Well I guess I can't roam around the halls all day, guess asking those two…um friends? Wouldn't be such a bad idea…right?" Lucy began to nervously make her way back to the fighting duo and sighed deeply as she thought about what was the worst that could happen.

Gray sighed and began to walk away from Erza as her voice continued to raise to new and higher levels as he walked away ignoring the scarlet haired woman as her screams echoed down the hallway.

"Damn why can't Erza just be relaxed in the morning for ONCE in her life" gray thought to himself as he turned around the corner to the staircase.

Lucy sighed to herself as she hurriedly made her way up the stairs to try and find the raven head boy and his scarlet haired friend, the yelling which was now screams was getting louder meant that she was getting closer.

"maybe I'll just try and stop the red head from yelling her lungs out, and why is that guy just standing there taken all of that yelling anyway?" Lucy whispered to herself as she made it up the final steps.

Just as Lucy made her way around the corner the corner of the staircase her eyes were blinded and her head bumped into something warm and firm, squeaking a little she jumped back only to see the raven head standing in front of her with a smile on his face. She didn't know why but she felt her cheeks got hot as she looked into this mysterious man's eyes, they were just captivating…and it was like she couldn't look away not like she'd ever want to anyway.

His midnight blue orbs sparkled making her squeak again as she shook her head and blushed madly as she looked at the man standing in front of her. "So…sorry" was all she could muster up to say.

Gray chuckled and ruffled the girls hair giving her a smirk as he looked at her "don't worry about…try not bumping into people while you're here" and with that he was off and out of Lucy's sight leaving her speechless as she stood there in the hallway.

"You! What are you doing out this late!" Erza said in a very formal tone as she walked over to Lucy who was somehow ignoring her which to Erza was very disrespectful.

"Hey I was talk…" Erza closed her mouth as she walked in front of the girl and realized she was somehow lost…almost as if she were dreaming.

"It seems you're the girl I was looking for…and you've gotten the gray affect" Erza snapped her fingers in Lucy's face as she said this to her.

Jumping a bit Lucy couldn't help but back away as she realized that someone had been talking to her which would have been if it had not been the screaming red head from earlier.

Erza sighed and dragged Lucy along to her designated classroom and knowing how the teacher would be very upset that Lucy was late to class Erza decided that it'd be best to walk Lucy to class.

Lucy felt a little nervous as she walked alongside Erza as she was being escorted to the classroom which she had no idea how to find, Erza sighed and turned to Lucy who stopped in her tracks just as Erza did.

"Listen hear , today is your first day here in Fairy High so do please be on your best behavior and try not to get involved in bad things while you are here, oh and welcome to Fairy Tail" Erza smiled as she extended her hand out to shake Lucy's.

Lucy nodded and shook Erza's hand but had no idea about what she had meant by saying 'welcome to Fairy Tail' but nonetheless she paid no attention to it as she opened the door and waved goodbye to Erza as she walked away.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student right?" Evergreen said as she turned away from her chalk board only to see Lucy standing in the doorway with her bag in hand.

Lucy smiled and nodded as she made her way into the classroom.

"Good morning…my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I just transferred here from Blue Pegasus High, I'm happy to be here and I hope that I don't cause too much trouble…" Lucy smiled as she looked at her classmates but there was one that she couldn't take her eyes off of.

"Well Heartfilia you'll be sitting next to Fullbuster, the one in the back next to the window" evergreen smiled and winked at Lucy before letting her go to her seat.

Lucy smiled and walked down the row of desks and happily took her seat next to Gray…but why had she stared at him the way she did...she wondered if he had even noticed her.

"Hey, name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster" the male next to her said snapping Lucy out of her thoughts as she turned to look at him.

Gasping a little Lucy looked into the males eyes and couldn't help but be captured by his midnight blue orbs…there was something about them…and she couldn't tell what it was but she couldn't stop looking into his eyes…

 **Well I hope you all love this first installment of Fairy High XPPPP**

 **Don't hate m8 and yeah**

 **Please leave a review and tell meh what you'd like to see happen as the story goes on!**

 **See you all in the next chapter of Fairy High!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

"Good morning…my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I just transferred here from Blue Pegasus High, I'm happy to be here and I hope that I don't cause too much trouble…" Lucy smiled as she looked at her classmates but there was one that she couldn't take her eyes off of.

"Well Heartfilia you'll be sitting next to Fullbuster, the one in the back next to the window" evergreen smiled and winked at Lucy before letting her go to her seat.

Lucy smiled and walked down the row of desks and happily took her seat next to Gray…but why had she stared at him the way she did...she wondered if he had even noticed her.

"Hey, name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster" the male next to her said snapping Lucy out of her thoughts as she turned to look at him.

Gasping a little Lucy looked into the males eyes and couldn't help but be captured by his midnight blue orbs…there was something about them…and she couldn't tell what it was but she couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" gray smiled as he looked at Lucy who was now blushing

 **Continue:**

"Fairy Tail…I'm in a small gang that calls itself that" Gray said as he walked Lucy out of the classroom. Lucy smiled and began to talk to Gray as she made her way to the cafeteria.

Gray walked Lucy to lunch seeing how the girl had nowhere to sit and he wanted her to get to know him more, despite running into her yesterday and finding an interest in the girl when he had met her formally in class, he thought that today would be a great opportunity for her to learn a lot about the Fairy Tail gang and Fairy High.

"Hey Luce you're going to learn a lot today" Gray smirked as he said this to the blonde as they made their way to the cafeteria.

Lucy had NO idea how PACKED the cafeteria would be but when she entered it her eyes widened when she saw every table in the large building was taken. Gray chuckled and led Lucy near the end of the cafeteria where the ENTIRE Fairy Tail gang was at and NO one missing! Hell even Cana managed to sneak beer in an apple juice bottle!

Lucy smiled and waved nervously to everyone and took her seat next to Gray earning them both a lot of attention from every girl in the cafeteria besides the Fairy Tail gang who only laughed as the joked around with the two making Lucy blush madly while Gray just chuckled.

While everyone else ate their foods and drank there drinks, Gray was spending his time talking to Lucy but this was going to be a LONG talk from the way he was talking to her.

"Alright now listen up Luce, I'm going to give you a crash course on Fairy High and my friends or as you would call the gang Fairy Tail" gray smiled as Lucy nodded bashfully.

Gray began to talk and Lucy listened carefully as he spoke to her while tuning everyone else out which was really hard since it was as loud as a concert in the cafeteria.

 **Gray's explanation in my form:**

Fairy Tail, one of the most notorious gangs in Fairy High and even though there were many gangs just like Fairy Tail, none could out do the teenagers that were in THIS group. Most teens here in Fairy High have heard rumors of the infamous Fairy Tail gang but not everyone knew the true story behind the teens and how their group got called Fairy Tail.

The principal of Fairy High was a very kind old man that every teen got along with, even the most of the delinquents found in Fairy High respected the man. or Makarov as everyone called him, was one of the most understanding and generous of men out there that most people would love to know, being an old man and all, most people loved and adored him and most seeing him as a counselor rather than a principal.

Makarov might be the most respected man in the school but no one could deny that the student council did most of the old man's work, rest a sure that the teens that were chosen for the job only take pride in the work that they do, hell anyone would be surprised at just how much work they all had to do in a day. Despite the heavy title these teens held, they were all seen as the most superior in the school right next to Makarov, the student council was made up of the 5 most elite students in the school. First we have Erza scarlet and despite her outstandingly good looks and being rated as most sexiest girl in Fairy High, she was still part of the student council and her job was the hard but she took pride in what she did which was the reason why most students saw her as a model and even though she was strict and very formal with everyone she was still seen as a very cute girl to most people who knew her well.

Continuing with the countdown, in second place we have Jellal Fernandez and being erza's boss he should have been listed first but Jellal is a kind of nice guy when it came to being out in the real world and not behind his assigned desk in the council room, in the council room Jellal was to be respected and the orders he gave were to be followed to the best of anyone's extent. Next in line was is a very beautiful and just as powerful girl as erza, this brunette was known as the demon of Fairy High, Mirajane Strauss, one of the most sexiest girls in Fairy High along with erza's biggest rival and longtime friend since childhood, and the reason for her terrifying name stood on the fact that she could be just as ruthful as erza but just as strong when it came to both verbal and physical discipline. Mira was very kind girl and even though she and her sister Lisanna along with Elfman had a rough childhood with their parents dying when they were still in grade school along with the fact that they had no family members where they lived at, but one thing was for sure, being in the Fairy Tail gang didn't mean you just looked out for each other but it meant that everyone made sure everyone was taken care of in there time of need.

It would be surprising to know that Mira and her two siblings were taken care of their friends families and even though it had been only a short time till they were put in a foster home the three were very grateful for what everyone of their friends had done for them when they were all alone. Now as we continue on with the council member countdown we see one person no one would have ever thought would be seen as a hard worker. This male, the fourth council member, this in particular person's name is Gray Fullbuster, he serves right under Mira and being the most handsomest teen in Fairy High you could expect him to be a hard worker along with his four companions and even though he could be seen as a slacker in his teachers eyes, he was still seen as a respectable individual wherever he went in the school. He would be seen as a very hot and hard working person in girls eyes but in the male population he was a rival seeing how any and every girl would bow down to this man's will, despite being in the council and being rated one of the most hottest guys in Fairy High gray still had his reputation of dating girls and anyone who had the chance to be by his side could say nothing bad about the man besides the fact that he left them, he was every girls dream guy, he was every males enemy which he didn't mind seeing how he liked a little challenge from time to time.

Now the final member of the council, the fifth member, was Ultear Milkovich, Gray's step sister and all you could expect Ultear to be a beautiful brunette who stood next to erza and mira when it came to authority and sexiness, Ultear and Gray shared the same mom but not father seeing how their parents died in tragic accidents and even though Ur Milkovich who was Ultear's and Gray's mother had only been able to raise the kids till they were eleven when she too had died in a tragic car accident killing her almost instantly, besides her dying on them she had also raised another boy and his name was Lyon Vastia who was Ultear's step brother along Gray's. The three shared a tragic fate but now lived separately and despite not seeing each other that often they still held each other very close.

 **(Sorry for THAT long intro XD)**

But despite the council holding their titles high above their heads they all still lived a decent and almost normal life like the rest of the students here in Fairy High and they all had friends who amongst themselves were able to trust. There was Levy the blunette who was a very smart and into books girl who was very cute in every way, from her short stature to her cute pouts that she made. Gajeel who had spikey black hair and piercing covered face was also the bad boy in the group and also one of the strongest along with Laxus, the most built and toughest looking the group who was also the principal's grandson, he also had his own small gang which most likely adored him like a good, freed and bickslow. Wendy was the shortest in the group right next to levy and she too was a cute and smart girl who loved to help others when they were hurt or when they were in any situation really.

After this was Natsu Dragneel who was pink haired teen with the same amount of popularity with girl just like gray only Natsu was a very childish person at times but girls loved this about him along with the fact that he was so caring and that he was also the captain of the football team at Fairy High but this male was already taken by the well-known Strauss sister Lisanna Strauss. Lisanna was cute and made Natsu feel complete seeing how the two had liked each other since they were kids, now without this in the way we could clearly see how this affected girls when they saw the two together and couldn't help but either squeal from the cuteness from them holding hands or sulking from the fact no one could take Natsu from Lisanna.

The last few members of this interesting group had to be Cana, Loke and Juvia. Now there was a real treat when it came to knowing these two people seeing how Cana was known as the heaviest drinker in all of Fairy High and in other schools, hell this girl could beat a redneck at a drink off. Loke was known as the girls man since he was always hitting on someone but he was never at the point where he would disregard a woman's feelings, Loke was still a very kind and helpful guy and not to mention he could match Natsu's strength. Juvia being the last in the group was known to be the overdramatic woman, head over heels for Gray that has to be the reason why she always keeps a close eye on every girl that he is with but sadly Gray refused to return her feelings whenever she confessed to him.

 **The story Continues!**

After lunch Lucy headed straight for her last class of the day seeing how she had been spared a period and didn't have a class for the end of the day meaning she only had 3 every day unlike the others who had 4.

Lucy had seen and learned much about Fairy High…and the Fairy Tail gang which she had to respect and not because she needed to but because they all deserved it. She couldn't help but think about everyone…including Gray…

Lucy sighed as she made her way into her classroom and greeted a whole new set of classmates, she smiled to herself knowing her next period would be just free time for her and headed on to the back of class to make herself comfortable.

 **After school:**

Lucy greeted Natsu and the rest of the gang outside of the school and smiled as she noticed a certain raven haired teen walk out from one of the building and make his way over to them.

"well that's everyone for you" Gray smiled warmly as he ruffled Lucy's hair making her blush furiously as he did, not even thinking about it Lucy looked up at Gray and squeaked a little as she looked into his eyes. Those midnight blue orbs…there was something about them…she felt as though as she couldn't breathe, Gray smiled and pat her head and wave goodbye as he hurried on to the student council room to complete some last minute assignments that Jellal had asked him and Ultear to do together.

"Well Lucy I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow in algebra right?" gray smiled and chuckled as Lucy nodded and blushed a little as she waved goodbye to him.

Everyone smiled and waved goodbye to Lucy as she made her way to her car, today had been a very interesting day for her in Fairy High. She smiled to herself as she got into her car and looked in rear view mirror watching the gang leave before starting the car and driving out of the school's parking lot.

 **Home:**

Lucy felt as though knowing these people was too much for someone like her, SERIOUSLY!, all of them had a title over their heads and they earned but with Juvia's title being one that was something not to be very proud of. She sat on the edge of her bed and giggled a bit as she held a picture of her and her friend Yukino hugging each other as they looked into the camera.

"I miss you Yuki…" Lucy smiled a bit and set the picture down on the night stand on the side of her bed and yawned a little making a bit of a relieved sound as she stretched her arms in the air. It had only been one day since she had transferred to Fairy High and she already made so many friends…Gray seemed like something else to Lucy…something more than just a measly friend…maybe he was different from the others she had dated before? Lucy hoped for this as she thought about him…but why?

"Gray…" Lucy whispered to herself as she thought about how he had looked into her eyes when they bumped into each other in the hallway earlier that day. Those midnight blue orbs…there was something about them that Lucy couldn't place her finger on…but the sparkle he had in those eyes were so enticing…why?

Lucy laid down on her bed and sighed loudly and face palmed as she thought about that one promise she had made to herself before…when 'he' had dumped her for someone else just like the 'others' had before him.

Yawing a little as she rubbed her eyes, Lucy smiled to herself and closed her eyes as she drifted into a deep and relaxing sleep. But the one thing that was still on her mind was that raven head teen…Gray.

 **A/N: well guys I do hope you love this new chapter that I've created, sorry for the long wait again! Also please disregard the fact that I fit the entire Fairy Tail gang in a huge column!**

 **Yes this is a gralu story as you can already see but I hope you all love it!**

 **Please leave a review and try not send so much hate! XPPP**

 **I'll see you all when I post the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fairy Love

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

Lucy felt as though knowing these people was too much for someone like her, SERIOUSLY!, all of them had a title over their heads and they earned but with Juvia's title being one that was something not to be very proud of. She sat on the edge of her bed and giggled a bit as she held a picture of her and her friend Yukino hugging each other as they looked into the camera.

"I miss you Yuki…" Lucy smiled a bit and set the picture down on the night stand on the side of her bed and yawned a little making a bit of a relieved sound as she stretched her arms in the air. It had only been one day since she had transferred to Fairy High and she already made so many friends…Gray seemed like something else to Lucy…something more than just a measly friend…maybe he was different from the others she had dated before? Lucy hoped for this as she thought about him…but why?

"Gray…" Lucy whispered to herself as she thought about how he had looked into her eyes when they bumped into each other in the hallway earlier that day. Those midnight blue orbs…there was something about them that Lucy couldn't place her finger on…but the sparkle he had in those eyes were so enticing…why?

Lucy laid down on her bed and sighed loudly and face palmed as she thought about that one promise she had made to herself before…when 'he' had dumped her for someone else just like the 'others' had before him.

Yawing a little as she rubbed her eyes, Lucy smiled to herself and closed her eyes as she drifted into a deep and relaxing sleep. But the one thing that was still on her mind was that raven head teen…Gray.

 **Continue:**

The sun was just coming up, birds were chirping and kids were heading off to school as their parents were getting ready to leave for work in the morning, this was a regular kids schedule but not for a certain group of teens.

The Fairy Tail gang was now just beginning to get ready for their morning trip to the café, but there was a certain guy in the bunch that decided that it was best to introduce the newest fairy in the group to their tradition.

"Hey Levy mind telling Cana that I won't be around until eight thirty?" Gray smiled as he pat the short bluenette's head which caused her to blush.

"Y...Yeah but where are you going to be for thirty minutes?" Levy asked as she looked up at Gray who seemed to be in a little more cheerful mood than he usually was.

"I want to invite Lucy here and introduce her to our small gatherings that we have in the morning with the rest of the gang" Gray ruffled the bluenette's hair and smiled warmly at her.

"Oh~ it seems like Gray has a love interest now huh?" Levy teased a bit making Gray chuckle as he shook his head.

"Nothing like that, we're friends that's all and I just want Luce to feel like she's actually part of the gang" Gray said as he grabbed his jacket and car keys from the table.

Levy nodded and with that said and done Gray was out the door and headed towards his car when he noticed someone was walking towards him. The man had golden hair and a well-built body along with a kind of smirk that ticked Gray off. But this guy wasn't alone and he had a girl next to him who had a sly smirk on her face as she talked to him about something Gray couldn't quite hear since the girl was speaking in an overly low tone.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Gray wondered, the only thing he managed to catch the girl say as she passed by him was the man's name…Sting…But Gray didn't pay attention to the name as he walked over to his car and shook his head clearing his mind.

"Forget those two, right now I'm going to get Lucy and make sure that she finally becomes an official member of Fairy Tail!" Gray said sounded a little too excited…he wondered why he was doing all of this for 'her'…

 **Lucy's home:**

Covered in her comfortable blanket Lucy was still fast asleep and wasn't showing any signs of waking up early, she had fallen asleep pretty late last night after doing her video call with Yukino, she and Yukino had a thing where they would both do video calls as often as they could every night and talk about what they had done during the day. Lucy thought it was a great way to keep in touch with her best friend who was sadly still in hargeon, but other than that she had high hopes of seeing Yukino in person again during the summer if everything went as she had planned out.

It was a rather cold morning and Lucy knew it the minute she extended her arm out only to suddenly jerk it back as she felt the cold air hit her skin, she hated the feeling of the cold and how it was able to wrap itself around her body like a blanket.

Yawning a little as she stretched under the protection of her huge blanket, Lucy began to stir and opened her eyes a little letting them adjust to the sun as she poked her head out from under the big comfy blanket that she was under.

It really was hard for Lucy to wake up on her own seeing how when she was back in hargeon living in her father mansion she would always be woken up at seven o'clock on the dot by the maids that were in her home. Now that Lucy was living on her own it was really hard to wake up early when the alarm clock that she had barely made a single noise (it really was very loud, she's just deaf XPP) Lucy yawned once more and got out from under the blankets to get ready for another day of school.

"Oh yeah, Levy told me something about wanting me to come hang out with the gang today…but she didn't tell me exactly when that is supposed to happen" Lucy said as she slipped her feet into a pair comfy bunny sandals.

There was a knock at the door which seemed to throw Lucy off guard since no one should be coming by her home so early in the morning but noticed a dark figure in the window peering through the blinds of the home.

"Hey Luce! You awake? It's time to wake up sleepy head" Gray called out as knocked on the door again only stopping when he heard the door lock click and the door slowly opened up revealing a blonde that was in her pajamas and bunny sandals.

Gray smiled at the blonde and shook his head as he chuckled seeing how he noticed right off the bat that Lucy had just woken up not too long ago.

"May I come in?" Gray asked as he looked into the blondes eyes making her blush a little as she nodded instantly making Gray want to chuckle a little.

"Luce you know that's It's already eight o'clock right?" Gray questioned as he turned to look at Lucy who seemed to be dumbfound.

Lucy quickly turned around and checked the clock only to see that Gray was in fact telling the truth and that she had once again woken up late.

"Hold up I'll be right back!" Lucy said in an almost surprised tone as she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower leaving Gray all alone in the living room.

Gray smiled as he shook his head and took a seat on the comfy sofa that Lucy had and he had to admit that the blonde had a really nice place, beside the fact that there were still some boxes in the corner of the room that still needed to be unboxed which Gray found strange.

"Is she living all alone here?" whispered to himself as he began to look around the living room only to see that it did seem like it was true, there was stuff that looked like only a girl like Lucy would pick and not to be creepy or anything but Gray knew what a girl liked just by their first impression that they made on him.

Gray smiled to himself and looked down at the ground "she's probably having some sort of problems if she's living on her own…and where did she get all the money from to buy all of this?" gray thought as he relaxed on the couch as he began to text Levy letting her know that he'd be back just as he had told her earlier.

After Lucy had taken her shower and gotten ready she and Gray headed back to the café where all of the gang had finally gathered at, Lucy didn't need to know it but the fact that she being invited to stuff like this meant that she becoming part of the group…even if it was just little things that she did with them.

 **Fairy High:**

Gray yawned a little as he made his way to class with a certain blonde next to him who seemed to be really shy as she walked by his side while trying to keep with up with him. It had been a very interesting morning with Gray and the other Fairy Tail members but what really caught Lucy's attention was how everyone treated each other so kindly even if they were never together during school.

"They all seem to get along so well…it's kind of nostalgic to think about it actually…" Lucy pondered on the events that had begun to transpire when she had first met gray in the hallway.

Nothing special but just a regular run in with someone but with Gray this was different than when Lucy had bumped into someone back at her old school…it was kind of cute.

Gray and Lucy were walking down the hall until Gray stopped all of a sudden and turned around ignoring Lucy as he made direct eye contact with a certain pink haired teen.

"Natsu! I've been waiting all morning for you!" Gray sort of snarled at the pink teen as he moved closer to the male who stepped away from the white female that he had his arms around.

"So you want to fight ice for brains?!" Natsu snarled back at Gray as he made a fist which seemed to scare the living hell out of Lucy who couldn't believe what was happening before her.

"Don't worry, Gray and Natsu always do this, it's basically a daily routine for them" Lisanna said as she walked over to Lucy who seemed to calm down when Lisanna explained to her what was happening.

Lucy watched Gray as he and his friend Natsu began to fight in the middle of the hallway, to Lucy's surprise people just walked by the two fighting teens and chuckled as they waved at the two girls who stood by the two male's sides as they fought.

What Lucy did find very odd was the look the girls were giving her, and she knew what these looks meant, it was all too familiar to her, the looks the girls gave her were one's of jealousy and Lucy couldn't understand why that was since she was seeing anyone at the moment and she wasn't planning on dating anyone after what 'he' had done to her.

"Looks like those girls are a little jealous of you" Lisanna giggled a little as she shook her head

"What do you mean? Why are they jealous of me?" Lucy asked as she looked at Lisanna who had a puzzled face.

Lisanna stopped and gave Lucy a look that said 'are you kidding me?' Lisanna pointed at Gray who stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"People are saying that you and Gray have started dating, you two are dating right?" Lisanna said as she watched Lucy's expression turn from being confused to being flustered, just as Lucy was about to reply and say no to the fact that she wasn't dating Gray a certain raven haired teen walked up from behind Lucy and wrapped his arm casually around her neck.

"Yeah I'm dating Luce, is there a problem?" Gray said casually making a weird sensation up throughout her entire body as Gray said the words 'yeah I'm dating Luce'.

Lucy looked away from Lisanna as she had a flashback about a certain blond haired teen…the person who had hurt her before…'he' didn't care about her…

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter and sorry for the small cliff hanger I left but I kinda want to create this flashback for the next chapter sooooo X333**

 **Leave a comment and review**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Surprises

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

"People are saying that you and Gray have started dating, you two are dating right?" Lisanna said as she watched Lucy's expression turn from being confused to being flustered, just as Lucy was about to reply and say no to the fact that she wasn't dating Gray a certain raven haired teen walked up from behind Lucy and wrapped his arm casually around her neck.

"Yeah I'm dating Luce, is there a problem?" Gray said casually making a weird sensation up throughout her entire body as Gray said the words 'yeah I'm dating Luce'.

Lucy looked away from Lisanna as she had a flashback about a certain blond haired teen…the person who had hurt her before…'he' didn't care about her…

 **Continue:**

Gray at Lucy and noticed that she had a sort of glum expression on her face which made him somehow turn a little white as he realized that she had taken his little joke further than he had thought, BUT HE DIDN'T THINK SHE"D BE UPSET HEARING HIM SAY THEY WERE TOGETHER.

Gray back away from Lucy and pat her on the head softly making the blonde turn around as she looked up at him to see he had a smile on his face.

"Hey I was only joking Luce" Gray said as he ruffled the blondes hair while Lisanna laughed a little as Natsu shook his head with a sly smirk on his face.

"I..I know...It's just that I don't want anyone joking around with me like that…" Lucy said as she rubbed her arm feeling very uncomfortable with telling her new found friends why she was upset.

"Well don't worry about it, Gray just likes joking around with others like that" Levy chimed in as she came up from behind the girls.

Gray didn't know but something in his chest began to sting and it wasn't like a normal pinch, it was like something was poking his heart with the tip of a knife and after hearing Lucy say she didn't like it when people joked around with her like the way he just did it made him feel terrible.

After catching up a little with what was going on in their classes the teens decided that it was best to get to class before their teacher got mad and decided to mark them tardy.

While Gray and Gajeel sat in the back of the class and chatted about the soccer game that was coming up that week the girls were all talking to Lucy and were LITERALLY tearing the girl apart with questions as to why she had left Pegasus High.

"Hey Lucy why did a rich girl like you even decide to leave Pegasus High?" Cana asked as she drank some apple juice from her bottle (It's really just beer that she snuck into the school XD).

Lucy felt a taken back by the question that Cana asked her and it wasn't like she just couldn't leave it unanswered either. Sighing a little Lucy drank some water and looked over to Cana and noticed that the rest of the girls were also interested in what she had to say.

"W…Well I left Pegasus High because of a guy that had dumped me…" Lucy thought to herself as she looked at the girls that seemed to be eager of knowing what it was that she was thinking about.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when she got a pat on the head from a man standing behind her, it seemed a little familiar and it felt warm.

"Hey if she doesn't want to talk then don't force her to" Gray said as he ruffled the blonde's hair as he sat down next to her.

Erza winked at Cana who nodded her head as she turned to look at Gray who had a dumbfound expression on his face as he looked at her. He didn't seem to catch onto the fact that Erza had told Cana through her wink that she thought Gray was a great match for Lucy.

"Hey Erza I got the cake that you wanted me to make for you yesterday just like I promised" Mira said happily as she placed a plate with cake in front of Erza as she took her seat next to Lisanna who gave her sister a hug.

"Thank you Mira this is just what I needed to deal with the pressure I've been getting from the council" Erza happily said as she grabbed a spoonful of Strawberry cheesecake and stuffed it into her mouth.

It might not have been apparent but Lucy was feeling a little sad just thinking about 'him' that son of bitch who took her heart and shattered it in front of her like if it was nothing more than a tool, she couldn't help but let a tear fall as she relived the moment when 'he' kissed someone else in front of her as if she didn't exist.

Gray saw that tear, the tear that left Lucy's eye and traveled down her cheek to the edge of her chin as she stared into oblivion and what it was that Lucy was thinking was something Gray could only imagine was painful even for someone with an ego like his.

Lucy felt something warm touch her cheek and placing her hand on whatever it was that was touching her she could feel something firm yet so gentle, Gray's hand cupped her cheek as he wiped away the single tear that escaped her eye.

It was like time had stopped for the two as they both looked into each other's eyes and nothing seemed like it stop this beautiful moment and if only for a second, Lucy was able to see Gray's midnight orbs again while Gray for the first time gazed on Lucy's brown orbs as she two smiled the way he did as he leaned a little closer to her…almost as if he was about to kiss her…

"OMG!" Cana squealed as she and the rest of the girls noticed Gray lean forward to kiss Lucy.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia shrieked in horror as she watched the two teens almost kiss while transfixed on each other's gazes.

Lucy, as if possessed by something quickly turned her head letting Gray plant a kiss on her cheek making every girl (except Juvia) sigh as they sat back down in their seats while Juvia hiccup from swallowing down the fact that Gray almost kissed Lucy.

Lucy sighed in relief while Gray seemed to mentally kill himself as he tried to process what it was that had just happened, He had almost kissed Lucy! Someone he just met! He didn't know what he was thinking but he knew one thing was sure, his heart was racing as if he had just run a marathon!

Gray sat down at the other side of the table where all of the guys were seated at and was welcomed with some cheers as he fellow classmates and friends pat him on the back for failing to kiss Lucy on the lips. One thing was for sure and that was that these guys weren't going to let this go for a long time, Lucy on the other hand couldn't help but giggle as she shook her head and went back to talking to Cana and the rest of the girls.

 **After school:**

It was already half past four and Lucy was heading to her locker to put away the binders that she wouldn't be needing to carry home in her book bag and lately she had been finding it very comforting to walk home instead of getting a ride from someone.

As she grabbed a text book that she would be using for homework that night (curtesy of Mrs. Evergreen) Lucy smiled to herself as she began to think about what had happened during lunch. What was it that made her gaze into Gray's eyes? Those midnight blue orbs that seemed to posses her as she looked into them and why did Gray lean in to kiss her? Many thoughts ran throughout Lucy's head as she stood there in the hallway thinking to herself as teens walked by her.

She shook her head and made her way to the entrance of the school as she thought to herself "Gray did seem kind of cute at lunch".

 **On her way home:**

It was oddly very quiet in the streets of magnolia and Lucy for one actually liked it seeing how she had just spent her entire day in school with boring teachers that she couldn't help but find very annoying.

Lucy thought about what she was going to do when she got home and she wasn't going to lie about the fact that she hated going home and not because she lived alone or had a good home that her dad payed for, she was bored, yes the rich girl Lucy that had a lot of money got bored home alone.

Lucy pondered on the thought of what she would do when she finally did get home and seeing how she was nowhere near it she thought it would be a good idea to go shopping for a little by herself and buy a dress or two while she was at it.

"Maybe if I were to buy a…" Lucy was caught off guard when she noticed someone ahead of her was checking her out, not in the friendly way either.

"Hey their little lady where do ya think you're going?" The man said as he stepped in front of Lucy and smiled creepily at her as he kept his hands in his shorts.

Lucy stepped back and smiled back awkwardly as she looked at them man and said "Um I just got out of school, I'm heading to the mall, and may I get going now?"

The man's smile turned into a frown as he looked at Lucy as he took a step forward towards her which was really creepy for Lucy seeing how she wanted the man to GET AWAY from her not get NEAR her.

Two things happened in about five seconds, Lucy was pulled back from the man and the man got a very hard upper cut from a teen that ran past Lucy towards the man.

"DON'T EVER COME NEAR HER EVER AGAIN!" Gray shouted at the man as he stumbled back from the punch Gray had landed on his jaw.

Lucy stood in place with her mouth a gap as she was held by someone who had his arms around her, she was only able to get a quick look of the persons face and knew from first glance that it was Natsu who was holding her.

Tears formed in Lucy's eyes as she watched the man walk away after flicking Gray off who was literally steaming, not to mention that he just punched someone's jaw because they got near her, Lucy couldn't be more grateful for Gray and Natsu showing up when they did.

"Hey why are ya cryin for?" Natsu smiled as he looked down to see Lucy clutching onto his shirt as she cried into his chest.

"Hey flame brain is she ok?" Gray said as he took a deep breath to regain control of himself.

Natsu nodded as he let Lucy finish her sobbing while he rubbed her back in an effort to calm the blonde down, he felt a little bad that she had to be confronted by someone like that but he was glad that Gray pointed the situation out from the café window.

Gray huffed and shook his head a bit before smiling as he made eye contact with Lucy who smiled a little as she felt her cheeks flush as she stared back into Gray eyes once more.

"I guess you can't even make it back home without running into some sort of trouble huh?" Gray teased Lucy making her blush a bit as she giggled a bit.

Natsu let go of the blonde and pat her head as she smiled at him which he returned with a smile of his own, Natsu looked at Gray and shared a laugh with his pal.

Gray and Natsu decided that it was best that Lucy be taken home instead of being forced to walk alone like the way she did today, Gray couldn't help but make it clear to Lucy that she would be riding home with him every day from then on.

Lucy smiled and hugged Gray while smiling to herself as she thought about how warm he was…so warm…

 **All righty then folks! I hope Ya'll liked this chapter of Fairy High!**

 **Leave a comment or a review on what ya think should happen in this story!**

 **Be supportive not negative XD**

 **See you all in the next chapter of Fairy High!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mixed emotions

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

Gray huffed and shook his head a bit before smiling as he made eye contact with Lucy who smiled a little as she felt her cheeks flush as she stared back into Gray eyes once more.

"I guess you can't even make it back home without running into some sort of trouble huh?" Gray teased Lucy making her blush a bit as she giggled a bit.

Natsu let go of the blonde and pat her head as she smiled at him which he returned with a smile of his own, Natsu looked at Gray and shared a laugh with his pal.

Gray and Natsu decided that it was best that Lucy be taken home instead of being forced to walk alone like the way she did today, Gray couldn't help but make it clear to Lucy that she would be riding home with him every day from then on.

Lucy smiled and hugged Gray while smiling to herself as she thought about how warm he was…so warm…

 **Continue:**

Gray and Natsu sighed in relief that they had actually been able to help Lucy in time before the perverted creep tried to get close to her and do something to her. Even though the two teens had been able to come to Lucy's aid they both did think that it wasn't good for her to go home alone after school seeing after what had happened to her while she was making her to the mall.

Natsu yawned and stretched a bit as he scratched the back of his head feeling a little tired from all of the 'work' he had done that day and he certainly didn't want to go back and have to homework.

"Yo Gray do you wanna come over to my house after we drop Lucy off?" Natsu yawned as he looked at his friend who was still hugging the blonde.

Gray looked at Natsu and sighed as he looked back down at the blonde who still had her head buried in his chest. It was hard to decide whether or not if he should leave Lucy alone for the night or invite her over to Natsu's home so she could recollect herself there.

"You think we bring Lucy along? I mean she could keep Lisanna company while we work on the car" Gray said which made Lucy look at him with a bit of a surprised expression on her face, Natsu only smiled and nodded.

"Yeah It'd be better if she come with us, Lisanna does seem to get bored when we work on stuff that she can't really understand" Natsu said as he chuckled a bit thinking about his girlfriend.

With that said the trio made their way to Gray's car which was just around the corner parked in the parking lot of the small café which Lucy was surprised she hadn't noticed or else she would've gone in and said hi to the two teens.

 **Natsu's home:**

Gray parked in front of the pink haired teens home and helped Lucy out of the car while Natsu jogged inside to find his girlfriend Lisanna making him and Gray dinner along with Lucy seeing how she got the heads up from Natsu before they arrived.

"Hey Lucy! I'm just finishing up with dinner!" Lisanna said cheerfully as she hugged her friend.

Lisanna had been making Natsu dinner since she had arrived to his house and even though school had ended not too long ago Lisanna should have been on her way home but seeing how she didn't have parents and her big brother Elfman let her do what she pleased with Natsu she decided to spend her time with him, heck she even slept over at his house very often.

"Yo Lisanna do think Lucy could keep you company while me and Gray work on the car?" Natsu said as he walked over to his girlfriend who had a huge smile on her face as she walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Lisanna smiled and hugged Natsu tightly as he lifted her up and swung her around a bit making Lisanna giggle a bit "jeez Natsu you don't have to ask me if I want Lucy to stay with me, I'd love keeping her company" Lisanna said as he hugged Natsu.

Lucy rubbed her arm a smiled a bit as she watched Lisanna be pampered by Natsu who was clearly loving the fact that he could treat Lisanna so sweetly which made Lucy wonder if they had been like this since they first started going out.

"Hey Luce, me and Natsu are going to be in the garage so if ya need anything just remember to come by and ask" Gray said as he pat the girl on her head as he made his way to the garage.

Yawing a bit Natsu waved goodbye to Lisanna as he made his way to the garage where Gray was waiting for him, the two had started the project on their car when they had finished their freshman year, despite them being in their junior year they were still motivated to finish this car they had been building for the past three years.

Natsu and Gray were pumped because they knew exactly what they were going to do with the car if it was finished in time for their senior year. The annual race off between all of the seniors that had car and the guts to race on the open streets, meaning they were at risk of receiving tickets.

"Lisanna do you think I could pat happy?" Lucy said as she looked down at a blue that was rubbing itself against her leg.

"How did you know his name?" Lisanna said as she picked his cat up

"His name tag" Lucy said as she pointed at the cats collar

Lisanna couldn't help but actually laugh a bit as she hugged happy who was clearly enjoying the attention as he purred loudly. Lucy smiled to herself and softly pat the cat in between his ears which earned her a louder purr which for some odd reason Lucy actually liked.

"Well after I finish making our dinner do you wanna hang out with me?" Lisanna said as she smiled at Lucy.

Lucy smiled brightly and nodded as she gave Lisanna a hug "I'd loving hanging out with you" Lucy said as she giggled a bit.

After the two had their little moment they ended up finishing dinner together and even enjoyed sharing some recipes (classic mom stuff XDD) and with that Lucy and Lisanna began to grow on each other, not so much but just enough to make each other feel important to the other.

Lisanna and Lucy served the food on some regular bowls and made their way to the garage where Natsu and Gray where at, Lucy noticed that it was very quiet in the house but when Lisanna had opened the door to the garage it became a mechanics workshop with all of noises ranging from the torch Gray was using along with Natsu's metal piercing blade that he was using to cut through metal, GOD IT WAS LOUD Lucy thought to herself as she made her way over to the boys with Lisanna.

"Hey Natsu I got your favorite ramen done for you!" Lisanna said cheerfully as she placed the bowl of ramen down next to her boyfriend.

Gray smiled as Lucy walked over to him and handed him his bowl of ramen to which he replied with "Looks like someone is cooking now huh?"

Lucy only shook her head and giggled a bit as she handed the teen his chopsticks and left him alone to eat with best friend. Lisanna smiled and nudged Lucy's shoulder as they made their way back to the kitchen to eat, Lucy knew what Lisanna meant with the shoulder nudge and only smiled a bit as she shook her head.

 **Continue:**

"Oh come on! That didn't happen did it?" Lisanna said as she and Lucy talked about some girl stuff that the two of them had been through in their lives.

"Well it did happen, my father forgot to bring money one day at the train station and the next thing I know I'm on my way home with my butler " Lucy said as she huffed a bit

"Well that does seem kind of harsh of your dad to just leave you behind as he goes on a business trip" Lisanna said as she finished her ramen. Lucy nodded as she crossed her arms and looked away playfully acting made as Lisanna giggled.

"Do you have a mom at least?" Lisanna said as she looked at Lucy

"No…" Lucy said quietly as she looked down at her feet

Lisanna rubbed her arm as she looked at Lucy who was now being very quiet which was something that Lisanna didn't like, Lucy felt a pair of arms wrap around softly as she was hugged. Lisanna stayed quiet as she gave her friend a gentle hug, Lucy hugged her back and smiled a little.

"Lisanna its ok…my mom died when I was little and even though I didn't get to spend a lot of time with her she's still special to me" Lucy said as she hugged Lisanna back.

Gray and Natsu were making their way out of the garage and noticed Lisanna hugging Lucy, Gray smiled and bumped Natsu's shoulder letting the teen know that they should give the girls some time alone.

Natsu nodded and went back into the garage with Gray right behind him and with the girls talking Natsu decided that today he and Gray would work a little longer just to give Lisanna and Lucy some more time alone which is just what the girls needed.

"Hey Lucy I'm sorry I really didn't mean to upset you" Lisanna said she let go of the blonde

"No it's ok really, I'm fine" Lucy said as she shook her head and smiled brightly

Lisanna only smiled and sighed a bit in relief while getting up from the chair she was sitting on.

"I'll make you some tea while the Gray and Natsu finish up whatever it is they're working on in there" Lisanna said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Well it shouldn't take so long for them to finish, right?" Lucy said as she watched Lisanna retreat to the kitchen to make her some tea.

Lisanna began to make the green while Lucy sat on the couch and began to text levy about how her day was going so far with Lisanna and Natsu, of course she couldn't leave Gray out I mean how could she?

There was a knock on the door and Lucy went silent as she looked over to Lisanna who was now backing away from the stove and making her way over to the door.

The minute Lisanna opened the door Lucy wanted to scream…how did he manage to find his way here? Was the only thing Lucy could think of as she looked at her old butler who was standing at the door eyeing Lisanna.

"Ah Mrs. Lucy I knew I would find you somewhere around here" Capricorn said as he made his way into the house.

Lisanna looked over to Lucy and then back at the butler

"It's time to come home, let's go now" Capricorn said as he ushered Lucy to come over to him.

Gray and Natsu barged into the room like there was no tomorrow, Gray jumped in front of Lucy while Natsu held Lisanna back from Capricorn.

"She ain't going with ya buddy" Gray said as he gave Capricorn a death glare.

Lucy couldn't help it…the tears fell as she thought to herself…why won't you leave me be...dad…

 **Welp that is an outstanding CUT X3**

 **Well sorry I kinda cut it short here but I didn't think there was any need to go further than I already did**

 **Tell me how you Guys think the story is going and leave a comment or a review!**

 **See ya all in the next chapter of Fairy High!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Old friends, New enemies

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

"Ah Mrs. Lucy I knew I would find you somewhere around here" Capricorn said as he made his way into the house.

Lisanna looked over to Lucy and then back at the butler

"It's time to come home, let's go now" Capricorn said as he ushered Lucy to come over to him.

Gray and Natsu barged into the room like there was no tomorrow, Gray jumped in front of Lucy while Natsu held Lisanna back from Capricorn.

"She ain't going with ya buddy" Gray said as he gave Capricorn a death glare.

Lucy couldn't help it…the tears fell as she thought to herself…why won't you leave me be...dad…

 **Continue:**

"Lady Lucy, you must know that I mean you and your friends no harm but your father has asked me to personally escort you back home" Capricorn took a step forward making Gray take one too.

"Look pal I don't know you and I don't like you but I know Lucy and I like her, she ain't leavin this place without a good reason" Gray snarled as he made a fist.

Capricorn shook his head and sighed as he looked at Lucy then at Gray "Lady Lucy please do not make me use force…something I have no intention of doing" Capricorn said as two more males came to Capricorns aid.

Sagittarius and Aquarius smiled at Lucy and sadly frowned as they too knew that they had their orders from Jude and could not go back on his word. The three were aware of the consequences of ignoring Jude's orders and were prepared to take Lucy home…by any means necessary.

"Capricorn you don't have to do this!" Lucy said as she stood next to Natsu and Lisanna.

"We are very sorry Milady" Capricorn said sadly as he readied his fists.

Natsu and Gray both stood in front of Lisanna and Lucy making sure that neither of them was going to be touched, but Gray was focusing on the fact that he was not letting this man just barge into his friend's home and take someone that he had just met recently.

Lucy on the other hand was trembling in fear of what might happen if Capricorn and the two other staff from her father's home could do to her and her new found friends. She didn't want to stand by and watch two of her new friends get hurt just to protect her from her old servants.

"Lucy follow me right now!" Lisanna said as she pulled Lucy away from what was about to become a brutal fight between the servants and the two teens.

"We have to get to the car and get away from here as fast as possible!" Lisanna said as she raced into the garage to grab Natsu's car keys.

Gray and Natsu smiled at each other knowing all too well that they were going to get hurt but it was going to be one hell of fight and they weren't going to give so easily just so these 'servants' of Lucy's father could just come in and take her away.

"Back to back huh?" Natsu said as the three servants surrounded him and Gray.

"Yeah, Looks like this'll be fun" Gray smirked as he got into fighting stance.

Capricorn and his fellow servants launched forward towards Gray and Natsu, hard blows were exchanged between the five, blood was spewed around, and loud thuds rang throughout the house.

"Be safe you two…" Lisanna said as she started the car up.

Lucy put her seatbelt on and locked her door right as Lisanna slammed her foot down on the gas, off they were and Lucy was holding onto a small piece of hope that Natsu and Gray would be ok…if they could just stay alive and hold out long enough for them to escape.

 **Continue:**

Lisanna drove down the streets of magnolia as she tried her best to stay calm and find her way over to Erza's home, she knew that if she could get Erza and the others together than they would be ok. Lisanna just wanted to keep Lucy away from whoever it was that ended up fighting Natsu and Gray back at the teens home, she was glad that Lucy hadn't been caught in the ruckus despite having to ditch her boyfriend back at his house.

"Lucy are you ok? You seem a little upset…you want to talk about it?" Lisanna said as she turned to look at Lucy when they reached a red light.

Lucy only sighed and looked down as she tried her best not to look at Lisanna in the eyes knowing that she too was also a bit scared.

"It's only a matter of time before my dad's men find me…I don't know why he wants me to come now...he told me he didn't care if I left and now he's searching for me!" Lucy was now close to become hysterical from everything that was happening.

Lisanna looked down for a bit before speeding off down the road towards Erza's home, she decided that it was best that she stay quiet knowing Lucy was now probably going through some hard stuff and she didn't want to make things worse by having her explain everything to her.

"You do know that being part of the Fairy Tail gang means that we can't let you deal with things alone" Lisanna smiled as she turned down a road leading to Erza's home.

Lucy looked at Lisanna and forced a smile as she nodded a bit

"Thanks for helping me…it means a lot to me…" Lucy said as she rubbed her arm

 **Erza's home:**

Out in the front patio was a red haired brunette who was sitting down on a bench that was on the patio, beside her was a blue haired teen who was enjoying an ice cold beer to cool himself down on the hot and sunny day.

Erza opened her eyes when she heard the familiar noise of a car that one of her friends owned, Natsu's car and with no doubt the teen's car drove up into her drive way…but not with the person she had expected to be driving it.

"Ah it seems as if Lisanna and our new found friend have come to see you Erza" Jellal said as he took a sip of his beer while watching the two girls get out of the car.

"Yes but why didn't they bring Natsu? He doesn't usually let Lisanna go out alone with his car and Lucy seems to be a bit down" Erza said as she looked at the blonde that was wiping away what seemed to be tears.

Lisanna greeted Jellal and Erza while trying to keep her composure as she explained everything that had happened not too long ago, Jellal being thrown off by this ran into the house to gather the rest of the gang while Erza had Lisanna give her every detail that she could about the men that came into Natsu's home.

Lucy could on stay quiet unable to say anything in fear of being scolded by the mighty titania, not that Erza would be upset about Lucy getting them in the mess but she was sure that Erza would be scold her because she cared for her. Lisanna had reassured Lucy that Erza could be mad when someone from their group is faced with such things and would not stop till her friends were safe and out of harm's way.

"Lucy you'll be safe here with me and Jellal but you mustn't leave until we know that you'll be safe, I'll make an excuse for you at school but you will remain here with either Jellal or me understood?" Erza said as she hugged Lucy.

Lucy couldn't help but cry as she hugged her back grateful that she willing to help her out. It may not have been much but Erza had set up a room for Lucy in her home and being a teen who lived with only her boyfriend there was several rooms to choose from but Jellal made sure that Lucy had the room closest to Erza's as and his.

 **Later that night:**

It was late but Lisanna insisted that she stay with Lucy fearing that if she went home that someone would track her down to her door step and she didn't want Mira and Elfman being in any danger so she decided to stay with Lucy in the room Jellal had provided for her.

"Hey Lucy…how you holding up?" Lisanna said as she finished changing into her pajamas that Erza lent to her.

"I'm ok…just a bit shaken up is all…" Lucy said as she sat on the bed with a pair of bunny pajamas on that Erza too had given to her to wear for the night.

"I'm sure the guy are fine, they did call saying the Capricorn and his men had left a while back after putting up a fight" Lisanna said as she sat next to Lucy.

Lucy sighed and shook her head as she laid down on the bed making Lisanna giggle a little as she too shook her head.

"That was very cute what Gray had done for you back their" Lisanna said making Lucy's eyes widen as a blush creeped up on her cheeks.

"He probably did that because he didn't want Capricorn to hurt me" Lucy said trying to hide the fact that she was blushing at the thought of Gray wrapping his arms around her to keep her away from Capricorn.

It was hard to deny but Lucy had to admit that what Gray had done for her was very kind and she would have to thank him later on for it, along with Natsu of course, she just knew that their might be something about Gray that made him different from the others that she had dated before.

Lisanna nudged Lucy with her arm and laughed a little as she noticed the blush that was painting her cheeks. Lucy looked up and yelped a little as she noticed Lisanna smiling brightly, she caught her red handed and she knew that there was nothing she could do now.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret…don't let Mira find out" Lisanna winked as she giggled a bit and laid down on the bed.

"Y…Yeah…I'll keep that in mind" Lucy blushed as she laid down and turned her body to the side facing the window.

Sighing a little Lisanna Yawned and wrapped a blanket around herself falling asleep peacefully as she thought about the two guys…were they lying about being ok?

Lucy on the other hand only fell asleep with one thought running through her mind…why'd her dad want her back so badly? What was it that he needed from her? She could only hope that he would stop before someone got killed…something she knew her dad wouldn't care about.

Lucy whispered something just before she fell asleep peacefully "Gray…help me…"

 **Well guys that seems to be like a good enough ending for me…what do ya think?**

 **Heh, seems like this story seems to be going well enough and I just wanted to let you all know that there is only a 12-15 planned chapters for this story!**

 **Leave a review and a comment below and I will see you all in the next chapter of Fairy High!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fate/Love

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

Lisanna nudged Lucy with her arm and laughed a little as she noticed the blush that was painting her cheeks. Lucy looked up and yelped a little as she noticed Lisanna smiling brightly, she caught her red handed and she knew that there was nothing she could do now.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret…don't let Mira find out" Lisanna winked as she giggled a bit and laid down on the bed.

"Y…Yeah…I'll keep that in mind" Lucy blushed as she laid down and turned her body to the side facing the window.

Sighing a little Lisanna Yawned and wrapped a blanket around herself falling asleep peacefully as she thought about the two guys…were they lying about being ok?

Lucy on the other hand only fell asleep with one thought running through her mind…why'd her dad want her back so badly? What was it that he needed from her? She could only hope that he would stop before someone got killed…something she knew her dad wouldn't care about.

Lucy whispered something just before she fell asleep peacefully "Gray…help me…"

 **Continue:**

Something inside of him snapped when he learned about what had happened to Lucy, just five minutes from running out from Mira's to go find him and she was already on the ground in a small puddle of her own blood just outside of the neighborhood street.

Lucy had been on her way to Gray's home when she had received a text from Natsu saying that he needed help finding Gray since they had just gotten into a fight with some drunk men, Natsu had told Lucy that he had last seen Gray heading into the direction of Mira's home.

Sadly the drunk men had found Lucy before she was able to reach Gray and ended up beating her when she tried to run away and yell for help, Natsu and was beside Gray as they ran down the street towards the Mira's street, the two had received a call from Lisanna who had found Lucy on the ground when she too went looking for Gray.

"omg what happened to her?" Lisanna said as she ran up to Lucy where Gray was handling the bleeding blonde, Natsu was already on the phone with the cops who had already sent an ambulance to where they were.

"I don't know!, those damn fuckers ran when they saw me running towards them!" Gray said as he held Lucy in his arms as she continues to slowly bleed from the gash on her forehead and from the gash just below her stomach.

Lisanna ran to the corner of the street and began to flag down the ambulance that was now trying to find them in the midst of the cold night, Mira had called Erza to let her know about what had happened, Jellal was already on his way with his car but was going to pick Erza up before heading to the hospital.

"Lucy please stay with me! We're going to get you help!, god what were you doing looking for me?" Gray said in a worried tone as he looked at the girl as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't cold is all..." Lucy said as she closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

Gray's eyes widened as he saw Lucy's eyes close, almost in a frantic sort of manner the male got up with the blonde in his arms when the ambulance pulled into the street, Gray ran at full speed towards the ambulance as the paramedics got out to help him with the now unconscious Lucy.

"Guy's I'll meet you at the hospital!" Gray said as he jumped into the back of the ambulance with the paramedics, Lisanna and Natsu nodded while Mira gave him a thumbs up with a worried smile.

"please Lucy stay with me!" Were the last things Natsu heard his friend say before the paramedics closed the doors to the car and drove off.

Lisanna hugged Natsu as he hugged her back and kissed her cheek while Mira hung her phone up and turned to them. She had been able to get Erza to get Jellal to agree to taking the three of them to hospital so they could all see Lucy or at least comfort Gray.

"Guys let's get ready before Erza and Jellal get here!" Mira said before hurriedly going back into her home to get a jacket and Lisanna's coat.

Everything laid in the hands of the paramedics, along with Gray's grief for his new found friend and love interest, he just hoped that Lucy would be ok, there was absolutely no way he could forgive himself for not getting the men that did what they did to Lucy...his Lucy..they were going to pay and that was something he was sure of..

 **Hey Guys sorry for the long break that I had to take! I hope that this chapter does make up for it though!**

**I'll be taking into consideration the possibility of making this story longer!**

 **Please leave a review and a follow me for more stories!**

 **Have a great day and be safe!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Confessions/Revelations

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

Gray's eyes widened as he saw Lucy's eyes close, almost in a frantic sort of manner the male got up with the blonde in his arms when the ambulance pulled into the street, Gray ran at full speed towards the ambulance as the paramedics got out to help him with the now unconscious Lucy.

"Guy's I'll meet you at the hospital!" Gray said as he jumped into the back of the ambulance with the paramedics, Lisanna and Natsu nodded while Mira gave him a thumbs up with a worried smile.

"Please Lucy stay with me!" Were the last things Natsu heard his friend say before the paramedics closed the doors to the car and drove off.

Lisanna hugged Natsu as he hugged her back and kissed her cheek while Mira hung her phone up and turned to them. She had been able to get Erza to get Jellal to agree to taking the three of them to hospital so they could all see Lucy or at least comfort Gray.

"Guys let's get ready before Erza and Jellal get here!" Mira said before hurriedly going back into her home to get a jacket and Lisanna's coat.

Everything laid in the hands of the paramedics, along with Gray's grief for his new found friend and love interest, he just hoped that Lucy would be ok, there was absolutely no way he could forgive himself for not getting the men that did what they did to Lucy...his Lucy..they were going to pay and that was something he was sure of.

 **Continue:**

The sky was dark and the moon was out, everything had gone to hell that night and even though he didn't think things like what had just happened early were even possible, he did know that it was real and that Lucy was in fact hurt because of some idiots that he and Natsu had fought. 

"Why the hell did I listen to that damn flame brain!" gray yelled as he slammed his fist on the side of the ambulance door leaving a pretty decent dent on it as he huffed.

Gray was a passive person and rarely got mad, when he did get mad he put a hell of show on for whoever was lucky enough to pass by and see him in his enraged mode, grays friends all knew him to well to know that when he was mad the best thing to do was to either stay away or just pretend like he wasn't there.

The paramedics instead of having gray follow them, decided that it was best if he stayed in the waiting room with mira and the others, he was too mad and was making rash decisions which was also scaring the man which gray could obviously see since the man kept his distance from him as he led him to the waiting room.

"Gray! What happened to Lucy?" Natsu said as he stood and rushed over to his friend to help calm him down, what Natsu didn't know was that gray had a his fists ready for a good fight the flame head since it seemed like it was all he could do to calm down.

Mira sighed and gave gray a big hug as she too knew what it was really was that gray wanted to do at the moment and it was something she could not allow to happen on her watch.

"gray sit down and take your time to relax, we're here for you" mira said as she sat down with gray who still very much displeased with everything that was going but there was no way that the ice mage could argue with someone who's S class.

Lucy was hurt badly and the blood that had been spilling from her mouth was still on grays shirt and he didn't bother removing it seeing how he felt guilty about what had happened, but what gray wanted to know as why Lucy had left Mira's house to look for him in the middle of the night. He was sure that she was staying at Mira's home and he wanted to know why it was that she had left when she supposed to stay, he wondered if it were because she was scared to be in a place that she wasn't comfortable in.

"Mira was Lucy in your house when me and Natsu were out?" gray said as he looked the white haired girl in the eyes as she turned to look at her younger sister and brother.

"Elf man, Lisanna? How did you both not notice Lucy leaving the house?" Mira said as she eyed her two younger siblings worriedly.

Natsu then turned to gray and sighed as he tried to keep a straight face, mira was still looking at Elfman but mostly kept her eyes fixed on Lisanna as she knew that Lucy had been in her room before the incident happened.

"It's my fault that Lucy got hurt, I asked her to help me look for gray since I lost him after the fight, I didn't know that he had chased the other men down to Mira's street" Natsu looked at his friends as they looked back at him shock, but I was gray who didn't have any expression showing on his face, the wall was the only thing that he was staring at and Natsu decided it would be best if he went to the cafeteria.

Grays fists tightened while his breathing became shallow to the point where no one could tell he was breathing, the veins in his arms began to bulge and Elfman noticed rather quickly as he walked over to gray and placed his hand on his friends shoulder only to have it shrugged off like it was nothing. Elfman noticed how tense gray was and decided to leave him alone and before mira tried to touch he grabbed his sister and shook his head. Mira looked worried and she knew that gray liked Lucy, she didn't know that he had gotten attracted to the blonde so quickly, it had been just days since the two had met but gray had somehow managed to attach himself to her so quickly.

"How could she…why did he?.. Just one text…" grays fists tightened to the point where his hand began to shake, he holding all his anger and sadness back, he wanted to blame Natsu for what happened but then again his friend was worried about him and there was nothing wrong with what he had done, but it hadn't planned out the way he did and now his new found friend was in the hospital because of him.

"Lucy's going to be fine gray, we can't just keep thinking negatively in a situation like this...and I know how you feel about her" mira smiled as she finished her sentence, gray only lifted his head a little before quickly turning towards mira and Elfman.

Mira looked at her younger brother and gestured him to move to where no one was at, Elfman got up and quickly made his way over to the cafeteria where Lisanna and Natsu were still at. Gray looked mira in the eyes and looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was looking at them even though the entire waiting room had been empty since 1 am.

"Who told you that I liked Lucy? I never once said to anyone that I liked her more than a friend" gray said in a stern voice as he eyed mira was now grinning, gray felt his skin run cold and even though he was an cold weather person it still surprised him that he felt that way at the moment.

"gray I can tell when someone likes another person and the way you look at Lucy whenever you're around her, just wow, can you like keep your eyes up at someone or can you not look away from her breasts?" mira teased as she giggled while watching gray turn away with a light blush on his cheeks which did seem to surprise the girl seeing how it was rare to see gray blush.

Gray couldn't say anything back and knowing mira and how she was when it came to this sort of thing there was no way that he could keep quiet for long, but for mira she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Lucy, she had wanted to date gray before but never thought much about but now that gray wanted to be with Lucy it was almost like she became a rival to her which was something mira did not intend to be.

"Just be careful gray, Lucy is a great girl and I don't want her to end up in this same place again" mira smiled and placed a kiss on grays cheek before getting up to gesture Elfman over to them.

"Come on we're going to go get Natsu and Lisanna before heading to see Lucy" mira smiled cheerfully as she looked at gray who had a small smile on his face.

ooOoo

It had been a staggering 3 hours since the entire ordeal, Lucy had been treated for minor injuries which the doctors were stunned by, they'd been sure that in Lucy's case she might have come out with a couple of gashes or at least a concussion at least, she did have a busted lip though and they were locating the reason to her explicit blood vomiting which they had to assume came from the man punching her directly in the stomach, all they could really say was that she was lucky to have come out almost untouched from the whole situation the way she did.

But for her friends it was a great relief to know that she was okay but she didn't away that easily, police first got to see Lucy so they could get her side of the story and what had gone down before her initial knock out. Erza and Jellal arrived soon after discussing plans on keeping Lucy safe while the rest had been waiting in the room with gray, it was clear to erza and Jellal that someone would now to keep their eyes on Lucy when she was out just to be safe, magnolia might be a great place to live in but it was also dangerous for anyone that decided to be out at night.

While Natsu was talking a huge breather from finding out about Lucy's condition and his big time bullet dodge with gray, Lisanna and mira ended up talking to Elfman about having a dog take care of them and some new security cameras installed around their home, it may have been a little over the top for someone to do something like that but the could no longer trust the people on their street at night.

While everyone else was talking about what was going to happen when everything calmed down, gray had been the only one to stay in Lucy's room to talk to her and he was glad that he got the chance to be alone with her because he had something to tell the blonde and he didn't to pass up the opportunity.

"Ok…so how the hell am I supposed to tell this girl that I even like her? We just met! And I don't think that Lucy's the type of girl to go around catching feelings for guys like its nothing" grays thoughts ran around in his mind as he looked at Lucy, she'd been awake the whole time but she wasn't saying much as she wouldn't look in grays direction.

"Damn she's looking right at me! But she isn't saying anything either" gray thought as he made eye contact with Lucy who immediately looked away in embarrassment for being caught looking at gray, but gray thought Lucy had gotten made and decided to look away the moment she did, but he couldn't help but noticing how his heart was racing just from the eye contact that he had made with her.

The two spoke at the same time, gray gasped as Lucy looked at him as they both said the same thing as if she had been reading his mind.

"You love me?..." gray said in disbelief as Lucy flushed red

"You love me?.." Lucy said as she looked back at gray with a scarlet red blush on her cheeks

ooOoo

Mira had just overhead the two teens talking and was in complete shock, her mouth was covered by her hands and her blood had run cold. Gray was someone that mira thought would never openly tell someone how he felt about them, thoughts ran across her mind as she began to feel a little dizzy. Mira began to slowly back away from the door while Lisanna and her brother Elfman caught sight of her, the two looked a little confused as to why she had walked back so slowly.

"Hey mira did you already say hi to Lucy?" Lisanna said as she walked over and placed her hand on her older sister's shoulders. Mira quickly turned around with a bright smile on her face, and nodded while slowly leading her two siblings back out to the hallway.

"I think that Lucy and Gray need some time alone to talk things through" Mira said kindly while her brother and sister looked at her and nodded, the three ran into Jellal and erza but the two were too busy with questioning Natsu about the reckless fight that he and gray had with the two men earlier.

Gray and Lucy looked at each other in astonishment and both didn't know what to say to each other, they both didn't even know that the other had even liked them in the first place. Gray took a deep breath and looked at Lucy as she shyly looked up at him, she had a hard time even looking the teen in the eyes and she had no idea why.

"Lucy…do you actually like me? And since when did you even start liking me?" Gray said as he looked over at the blonde who was still doing her best recoup with the sudden outburst that gray had given her.

"U..Um…I do like you..b..but I didn't know that you liked me!" Lucy managed to somehow blurt out as she shyly looked up at gray who was clearly nervous hearing the blonde admit that she liked him back.

"I do like you!...I just don't know how to openly express it is all" Gray said as he looked at Lucy with a small pink blush forming on his cheeks, he couldn't help but notice how he was already sweating bullets as well.

The two stared at each for a good minute or so but neither Gray or Lucy could move or say anything as they stared back into each other's eyes and it was sort of starting to bother Gray, he'd never failed at expressing his feelings for someone and he had dated girls before, he'd gone out with Cana and some girls in the high school but never once had he been in the situation that he was in with Lucy.

"Lucy just promise me that whatever happens next between us that you'll be a loyal person, I don't want you to do something that I'd never do to you" Gray said as he took a step forward, his large boots making thud on the ground as he slowly closed in on the blonde.

Lucy couldn't help but make a cute squeak as gray slowly got closer to her, she didn't know what to do and for some reason her mouth wouldn't open for her to even say anything to the teen that was now standing before her. She could smell the cologne on him, it smelled like mint and she didn't know why but it made her feel cool, the way he looked at her was just astonishing to her, his eyes stared back into hers and should see what she assumed to be the midnight sky in his eyes.

He slowly leaned down and cupped the blondes soft cheek and smiled as she squeaked again, gray didn't know why but he was glad that she was getting nervous and it meant that she didn't what to do, the thought made him wonder if he was going to be her first love or just someone that she hadn't expected to like her.

Their lips touched, Lucy gasped as Gray pressed his lips against hers, his breath was like mint as well and it sent shivers up her spine, the teen wrapped his other arm around the girls waist pulling her closer to him until their bodies pressed against each other's. Lucy couldn't help but melt into the kiss as Gray hungrily deepened it, the door swung open and a surprised erza stood in the doorway, Gray pulled away from Lucy and the blonde blushed a deep crimson red.

"I'm dead" Gray said as he gulped and looked at the now flushed erza as she created a fist with her hands.

 **Hey Guys sorry for the long break that I had to take! I hope that this chapter does make up for it though!**

 **So I do hope that you guys enjoy this story as much as I do writing it!**

 **I'll do my best to upload these stories at the end of every week!**

 **I'll be taking into consideration the possibility of making this story longer!**

 **Please leave a review and a follow me for more stories!**

 **Have a great day and be safe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: new love/new rivals**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy!**

 **Previously:** He slowly leaned down and cupped the blondes soft cheek and smiled as she squeaked again, gray didn't know why but he was glad that she was getting nervous and it meant that she didn't what to do, the thought made him wonder if he was going to be her first love or just someone that she hadn't expected to like her.

Their lips touched, Lucy gasped as Gray pressed his lips against hers, his breath was like mint as well and it sent shivers up her spine, the teen wrapped his other arm around the girls waist pulling her closer to him until their bodies pressed against each other's. Lucy couldn't help but melt into the kiss as Gray hungrily deepened it, the door swung open and a surprised erza stood in the doorway, Gray pulled away from Lucy and the blonde blushed a deep crimson red.

"I'm dead" Gray said as he gulped and looked at the now flushed erza as she created a fist with her hands.

 **Continue:**

At first it came a surprise for most people at Fairy High that Gray and Lucy had gotten together within the small time that Lucy had spent there at the school but for the couple it was like being in a candy shop with the permission to have anything that you could want. Their principle had congratulated the two for getting together but as one friend two another the principle reminded Gray that the feelings of woman should not be toyed with and that he should learn from the lessons in the past.

Of course Lucy never decided to pester Gray about Makarov had meant but she was glad that he had gone out of his way to tell the teen to make sure that he would not treat her with disrespect and that he would make sure to only please her. It certainly was something Lucy wanted to give some thought about but she knew that it was best to leave sleeping dogs lie.

Now with the two together it seemed as if almost all the wrong in the world had been lifted up and out of the way of Lucy's happiness but she couldn't help but think about her old body guard and how he and his friends had to almost capture Lucy and bring her back to father and it killed her just wanting to know why the man even wanted her back. Something wasn't right but she didn't want to put her happiness to halt to figure out why her father wanted her back all of a sudden but what she did know was that whatever it was that he need from her, it was bad to her and beneficial to him.

Gray noticed the troubled look on Lucy's face and gently leaned over pecking her on the cheek causing her to instantly turn red and look at him with a stunned look on her face. "What was that for?" Lucy said as she sheepishly looked her boyfriend in the eyes. Gray only chuckled and held her close to him as he made his way to homeroom with her, it had been only three days since the incident but Gray was still blaming himself for what happened despite what Lucy told him.

"You just looked a little worried is all, mind telling me what's troubling you?" Gray said as he looked over at his girlfriend who was now pouting with her arms crossed over her chest. Lucy couldn't help but admit the fact that she was loving the attention Gray gave her and she didn't complain about the kisses he gave her seeing how she was way too shy to even stop her boyfriend from doing anything to her.

It had been a while since Lucy had even dated someone but she knew that gray was someone that couldn't hurt her and she only knew this by the way he acted whenever they were together in public, he'd never stray too far from her and whenever they were in the crowded hallways at school he'd make sure that his arm was wrapped firmly around her waist. It did make her feel embarrassed but at the same time It made her very happy knowing that someone she loved a was very protective of her.

But that's just it, Lucy's father had always been the person to set her up on dates with the wealthy men's sons. She had never truly been able to pick someone to date on her own and if she had ever grown to liking one of the rich kids they would almost instantly turn into over controlling freaks which was something Lucy was surprised that her father even aloud.

"Nothing's wrong gray" Lucy said as she leaned into his chest, Gray smiled and held her close to him as they walked into class together. It was only a week after they had started dating and people still didn't leave Lucy and Gray alone! And not that it made the couple mad but it made Lucy nervous when people pestered her with questions about Grays kissing and dominating side.

"Sheesh…why do they still want to know how you it's like to be with you?" Lucy said as her face turned beet red with embarrassment as girls teased her about her lover.

"Oh come on Luce, there is no way that you do not like the attention that you're getting" Gray chuckled as he nudged Lucy's shoulder and sat down in the chair next to hers.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR RECHIT MOUTHS" the teacher yelled as he walked into the classroom looking angry as ever, nothing different but another regular day in history for the students of Fairy High.

"Hey Luce watch this!" Gray said as he balled up a large piece of paper and chucked it across the room to where the teacher was standing at, WAM, was the only thing you could hear as the teachers head flew forward and slammed into the board.

"Oh shit…" Was the only words that came out of Gray's mouth as he stood up and bolted out from his seat and into the hallway as his teacher ran out after him. The teens burst out into laughter as they watched Gray be chased out of the classroom by his teacher and the one girl that most people didn't want to deal with whenever they got in trouble.

"Well Grays dead if erza catches him" Levy said as she shook her head after watching her red head friend bolt out the door with the teacher.

"That's my boyfriend…" Lucy sheepishly said as she sank into her seat with her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment as girls began to tease her for dating someone like the legendary Gray Fullbuster.

ooOoo

Homeroom had ended and Lucy decided to take a walk around the school with Levy and Lisanna seeing how the two girls had nothing else to do and wanted to have her tag along while Gray spent his lunchtime in the classroom with Erza and Jellal who had already begun to scold him for what he had done.

The school was large and it was indeed very impressive for its size, at least sixty classrooms were held their and along with the two gymnasiums and large soccer and football fields the school seemed to look more like a university than a high school which to Lucy seemed pretty amazing. Anyone who entered the school had an exam to pass and Lucy had an easy time passing the test but for everyone else it seemed to be difficult since they hadn't been taught like Lucy had been, she'd had many private tutors from all over Fiore and she never once gotten a test back with anything under a B plus.

Lucy couldn't look away at what was the school logo which was placed directly on the main building, there was one huge building that was in front of the school and it seemed to resemble something like a castle and it had the words FAIRY TAIL HIGH placed right above it with the signature logo of the Fairies which was also found on the fields in the school.

"Hey levy do you know why this school is fond of the logo that they have here? I've heard stories about how this school never lets the logo go and that they never want to change this logo as long as it still has a purpose" Lucy said as she stared at the large pink logo on the main office building.

"Well the logo stands for the Fairies and the person who had founded this school a long time ago, it's been around for 400 years or so if I'm correct" Levy said as she looked at Lucy who had a very astonished look on her face.

"400 years? This schools logo and the school have been around more than 400 years? Do you even understand how long it's even been since the first founding fathers have died off?" Lucy said almost practically yelling as she looked at Lisanna who had her headphones in and out of tune from their own world.

The structure of the school looked the same as it had 400 years ago and Lucy knew it had changed within and that it had been remodeled before but she could clearly see that it kept the same look that it had 400 years ago, the pictures on the internet showed that the school also had a reputation of being one of the best in all of Fiore and not just by grade standards but also in athletics' and just about anything you could name.

"Yes this school has a large background to it, and I'd love to share it with you young ladies if you don't think I'd be bothering you" Makarov said as he stood beside the two girls who looked down at him.

"I'd love to hear about the backstory of this school, it seems so intriguing" Lucy said as she smiled at the principle as he smiled back at her with the face of the gentlest person you could ever meet.

"Right this way then you youngsters" Makarov said as she lead the girls to the library where they could talk in peace, Lucy and Levy were a bit excited to be going on to learn about the school with the principle, though Lisanna had no idea what they were doing she decided to take her headphones out and follow the three to the library.

ooOoo

Makarov smiled as he read to the girls about the school, and the person who had founded the school, it was one magnificent story to be heard and Lucy was enjoying it. Levy and Lisanna were actually happy to be learning about the school and even though they had been a bit bored at first it seemed to be getting interesting as Makarov got into Mavis vermillion, the person who had founded the school. It had taken her and her friends almost 3 years to be able to take the school from the city they had taken their time to make the school with hard labor a great place to be at, Makarov read to the teens that mavis had been a very great friend to the founding fathers and even though they themselves weren't students he did reveal one fact about the founder, mavis vermillion was 15 and she had taken charge of the school at her age because she was actually the smartest person or teen at the time and no one could outwit her.

"Mavis was 15 when she too charge of this school?" the three girls said in unison as they looked at the principle who nodded his head with a small smile.

"Mavis was one of the best at her time and she died making this school and its upcoming generations of kids happy" Makarov placed the book in front of the girls and slowly stood up.

"please rely on me, I'm sure I'll rely on you someday too, even when you're suffering, even when you're sad…I'll be at your side, you're never alone, have as many hopes as there are stars that light up the sky, the wind that brushes against your skin is a presentiment of tomorrow, come, lets walk, in time with the song of the fairies…" Makarov said as he smiled at the teens.

"those were Mavis's founding words before she had later on died from complications that hadn't been revealed to us" Makarov dismissed the three to class and placed the book in its rightful place on a memorable shrine that had been built for mavis by her friends after her death.

Lucy couldn't even wrap her mind around what she had heard the principle say about mavis and what she had done for the school and what an amazing person she had been.

"The song of the fairies…" Lucy smiled as she made her way to the office to pick up her lover.

 **Hey Guys sorry for the long break that I had to take! I hope that this chapter does make up for it though!**

 **So I do hope that you guys enjoy this story as much as I do writing it!**

 **I'll do my best to upload these stories at the end of every week!**

 **I'll be taking into consideration the possibility of making this story longer!**

 **Please leave a review and a follow me for more stories!**

 **Have a great day and be safe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Love/Fate**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

"please rely on me, I'm sure I'll rely on you someday too, even when you're suffering, even when you're sad…I'll be at your side, you're never alone, have as many hopes as there are stars that light up the sky, the wind that brushes against your skin is a presentiment of tomorrow, come, lets walk, in time with the song of the fairies…" Makarov said as he smiled at the teens.

"those were Mavis's founding words before she had later on died from complications that hadn't been revealed to us" Makarov dismissed the three to class and placed the book in its rightful place on a memorable shrine that had been built for mavis by her friends after her death.

Lucy couldn't even wrap her mind around what she had heard the principle say about mavis and what she had done for the school and what an amazing person she had been.

"The song of the fairies…" Lucy smiled as she made her way to the office to pick up her lover.

 **Continue:**

Fairy High had always been a respected school and it had a very high impact on its students and whoever attended the school knew that they still had to somehow impress the school counsel in one way or another. There was only one reason to why the school counsel wanted these kids to do their best and it wasn't just because they'd be making the student council look bad, the counsel had to choose a large group a kids at the end of the year for one of the largest tournaments every year.

Fiore's grand magic games are large tournament that are held by the president of Fiore and not one school wanted to stay out of the tournament because it was the only way to have their school represented as the best out of the others. Magnolia already has one school that has always topped every other one, Fairy Tail, the number contender is always standing on top of the other schools at the end of the grand magic games and Makarov was going to make sure that the students of Fairy High would be ready to once more take on the other schools for the title of their school, their reputation had never once been defeated and they were going to make sure that nothing and no one would stand in their way, the prize was twenty million dollars which would go straight to the winning school. Makarov needed the money for the renovations that were needed and he also wanted to expand the school a bit, despite every building being three stories tall.

ooOoo

"So we really are going to enter the grand magic games?" Lucy said excitedly as she looked at Makarov with a twinkle in her eyes, the old man smiled and nodded his head as Natsu and Gajeel chuckled and cracked their knuckles.

"Yes my dear, we always attend the grand magic games and we never go with the thought of loss in our minds, we go to give it our best shot but we also go with a righteous spirit that cannot be out done" Makarov smiled as Gray and Natsu bumped fists, Makarov already knew the boys were ready for the football game that would take place in the grand magic games.

"Well I don't mean to brag but we always win gramps" Gray said with a smug look on his face as he played around the a football in hand, Makarov only walked over and smacked the ball out grays hand and shook his head.

"Gray please do not let those sort of thoughts get to your head, we can gloat when the time is right but you know everyone that enters the contest has a fair chance of winning" Makarov said as he walked back to his desk where mira was organizing papers for him along with erza who still looked at gray with a disappointed look on her face cause of what he did his homeroom teacher.

Mira smiled and dismissed her friends so they wouldn't be late to class, for some reason Lucy had been dragging Gray back to Makarov's office more often than usual so she could speak to him about the grand magic games.

"Lucy why are you so interested in the grand magic games anyway?" Gray asked as she looked over at his girlfriend as she turned her head to the side with a pout. She didn't want to tell him that she had previously been in the school Pegasus high which was meant for the richest kids in all of Fiore and despite the fact that the school was lame and boring, it was also filled with snotty rich kids which she didn't fit in with and the principle was also a huge creep.

"Let's just say that Fairy Tail used to always beat my school at the grand magic games, I just wanted to know how you guys have been beating my other school for 30 years straight!" Lucy said as she looked back over at her boyfriend who now had a large grin on his face.

"We aren't very special Lucy, we just do our best with pride and somehow magically win the tournament, we may be a large school but that doesn't mean that we're the best, we just have the liking of everyone around us and no matter how much people try they can never diminish our pride" Gray said as he smiled while showing Lucy the Fairy Symbol on his chest.

"Yeah you're right, I'm a fairy now and I just have to give it my all" Lucy said as she leaned into grays chest as she stared at the fairy symbol on her hand, she never thought that she'd even join fairy tail until the recent events that had occurred which she no longer cared about.

"I love you" the couple said to each other happily as the smiled and shared a brief kiss before walking into their homeroom only to be greeted by their fellow classmates taunting.

ooOoo

Lunch time was just starting and Gray was hungry as hell and couldn't get the aching in his stomach to go away and didn't want to wait in a such a large line in the cafeteria which was a real bother since it took almost twenty minutes for the line to even show signs of getting smaller.

Every year it seemed like the school was receiving more kids than it could handle and gray now understood why it was that Makarov needed the money to expand the school so the new incoming recruits as he called it, could be able to enter fairy tail without a problem of overcrowding the school.

"Hey Luce do ya wanna come with me?" gray said as he stretched while Lucy faced the long line of kids at one of the lunch lines that she seemed to be wanting go in.

"Yeah, I think I'll wait for the line to go down a bit" Lucy sighed as she pouted and turned over to gray who had a smile.

The two stood up and walked out of the cafeteria holding hands with huge smile on their faces as they made their way down the large hallway that lead to the outside of the huge building. Mira smiled to herself as she watched the new couple walk together towards one of the large vending stands that were located in front of the entrance to the cafeteria.

"I wonder, what did Gray and Lucy do when I heard them talking to each other in the hospital room" Mira said to herself as she watched Gray hand Lucy a large ice cream cone. It did kind of make mira feel sad that she never got to tell gray how she felt about him, but then again she never did see him in that sort of light till the moment he got together with Lucy.

"Hey mira, you look like you have something on your mind, would mind telling me what it is that is bothering you?" Erza said as she took her seat next to her best friend.

"No, it's nothing, just some dumb thoughts is all" Mira smiled back at erza and went back to eating her homemade sandwich, she really did hate herself for keeping quiet about her feelings up to the very end.

"Well it sure doesn't sound like nothing missy, by the way you looked at Gray and Lucy it seemed almost like you wanted to be in the blondes spot" Cana said with a sly smirk as she glanced over at mira as she chugged her beer down from an apple juice bottle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" mira said as she gave Cana a death glare to which the brunette only chuckled to.

"I've dated Gray so I know what that look you gave him means, you liked him didn't you?" Cana grinned as she continued to persist with the one question which was seriously starting to make mira experience at least 5 different emotions at the same time.

"Shut up…It's not like I even wanted to stay quiet about my feelings" mira said as she looked away with a sad face which only Laxus was able to notice, he only pat her on the back and chuckled before speaking to evergreen again.

"Mira you realize that you can't just keep your mouth shut about this? Gray at least has to know about how you feel about him" Cana said as she looked over at her now depressed friend.

Gray and Lucy walked back into the cafeteria holding hands and smiled at their friends before making their way back to the large line which had now dwindled down to only thirteen kids. Cana smiled at Gray who just gave her a small smile before turning his attention back to Lucy who was obviously pointing at the large menu just above the line.

"Well, the only thing I can tell you right now mira, gray definitely loves Lucy and it really does show" Cana said as she watched her ex/friend lean over and plant a kiss on the blonde brunettes lips. Mira only sank down in her seat and sighed sadly as Cana shook her head along with Erza who knew that her friend was in trouble, but what was she to do? It was Mira's fault for keeping quiet and Lucy didn't deserve to be hated for winning the heart of the ice prince.

"Hey mira cheer up, the one good thing is that Gray doesn't hate you, the man practically liked you as a close friend before he and Lucy hooked up" Erza said as she smiled and rubbed Mira's back, the one thing that Erza did like about Gray was that he had the decency to keep things at bay when he was in school, though Mira was sad she would also need to deal with her feelings and that meant telling Gray about them.

"Yeah I know…but I'll make sure that Gray knows I like him…I just need some time to think is all" Mira said as she smiled sadly before burying her face in her friend's chest to conceal her crying. It really did kill her knowing that she was too late for her crush, but she still knew that she had to tell him how felt…even if it meant telling Lucy about it as well.

ooOoo

It was just three in the afternoon and Gray wanted to go for a stroll around the school by himself since he had nothing to do and his girlfriend was already in class, thinking nothing would go wrong he decided to go straight to the gymnasium to see if he could get one quick swim in before he would head back to class.

"Man having senior privileges does have its perks" the teen smirked as he made his way into one of the large gymnasium.

While gray made his way into the large gymnasium he didn't notice that he was being followed by a certain someone, she smiled to herself as she watched the teen walk into the gym unbeknown by the certain person. She grabbed her book bag and hurriedly made her way into the gym, a smile on her face as she ran down to the girl's locker room.

Gray stretched his arms and yawned again before removing his clothes and tossed them to side and grabbed his swimming trunks. It had been one hell of a day for the teen and he just wanted to cool off before heading to see his Lucy, she had been one of the best things that had happened to him in a while and for some reason he seemed to not mind the fact that he had gotten with her so quickly, maybe faster than with any other girl in his relationship status.

"Ah jeez, maybe I should try and find something for me and Lucy to do once we get out of school, maybe a movie or dinner later tonight?" Gray said as he stretched his arms.

While gray was thinking about this, a certain girl was also getting done with changing and decided to head over to the boy's locker room just to see how the teen was doing and if he was alone for them to be able to talk. She grabbed her bag and stuffed it into her locker before grabbing her towel and making her way over to the locker room, she too was glad that she had her senior privileges. Just as the brunette made her way into the boys locker room gray made his way out the doors with his towel and water bottle, sighing the girl made her way back to the door and peeked her head through it to see if anyone was there and sure enough the person she was looking was just diving into the cool water.

"damn this is just what I needed, helps clear my mind every time" Gray said as he laid back in the cool water, his damp hair spread out as his body spread out and floated above the water's surface.

"Yeah it does seem like it always does this for us" Cana said as she nudged grays shoulder, the teen yelled and scrambled to get on his feet.

"CANA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Gray yelled as he splashed large waves of water into the brunettes face as she chuckled and splashed him back.

"Jeez Gray do you even know how to treat a girl right?" Cana said as she smirked and looked at the male as he rolled his eyes and went back to floating in the water peacefully.

"Cana leave me alone, I'm with Lucy now" Gray said as he floated in the water peacefully, the brunette only pouted and splashed the teen with more water before sighing.

"Mira has something to tell you but I won't say anything about it" Cana said as she looked at Gray as he stood up in the water and tilted his head looking a bit confused.

"What? She wants me to see her after school?" Gray said as he looked back the brunette as she chugged down a bottle of beer that she had decided bring along with her.

"Just be at the house before seven o'clock" Cana said as she got on with her swimming, gray only stood there confused as to what it was that mira wanted to tell him personally, maybe it was about Lucy or Lisanna needing something and after not giving it much thought the teen went back to swimming with the brunette as she did a couple laps.

Mira sat in class with a picture of her and gray on her phone, the teen had his arms wrapped around her waist as she took the selfie, it was the picture from the day she was supposed to ask him out and it was the picture from the same day that gray had ended up falling head over heels for Lucy.

"Oh gray…why didn't I ask you out sooner?..." Mira said to herself as she put her head down on the table and held her phone close to her chest. She needed to let the teen know how she felt even if it meant that Elfman and Lisanna would have to hear her confession to the teen, she simply couldn't hold it in any longer and she had already had enough pain…she needed to let gray know and she was going to make sure of it that night…while Lucy and Erza were out with Jellal at the student council…

 **Hope that you guys enjoy this story as much as I do writing it!**

 **I'll do my best to upload these stories at the end of every week!**

 **I'll be taking into consideration the possibility of making this story longer!**

 **Please leave a review and a follow me for more stories!**

 **Have a great day and be safe!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Consequences/Confessions**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

"Oh gray…why didn't I ask you out sooner?..." Mira said to herself as she put her head down on the table and held her phone close to her chest. She needed to let the teen know how she felt even if it meant that Elfman and Lisanna would have to hear her confession to the teen, she simply couldn't hold it in any longer and she had already had enough pain…she needed to let gray know and she was going to make sure of it that night…while Lucy and Erza were out with Jellal at the student council…

 **Continue:**

It had only been three hours since gray had last seen mira and he didn't know how things were going to turn out between the two of them, he sure as hell was overthinking things seeing how cana didn't bother telling him what it was that the girl wanted to talk to him about. Mira was a nice girl and gray had never truly been mad at her, but he was wondering what it could be that was troubling the girl so much that she had to talk to him in private.

"Damnit mira, what are ya thinking about?" Gray said as he walked out of the school and towards the parking lot where Lucy should be waiting for him.

Not only was it late for the couple but gray couldn't seem to find the blonde anywhere and it was starting worry him since he had no idea where she could be. But thankfully his phone rang and the pretty face that he had been longing to see appeared on the screen, gray smiled and answered the call.

"Hey Luce where are you? I'm already here in the parking lot" Gray said as he looked around to see if he could spot the blonde anywhere in the large parking lot which was now almost completely empty, besides Erza and Jellal's cars being the only other one's left behind including his own.

"Sorry gray! Erza said that she needed some help getting things organized here in the office and I decided that I would stay and help her and Jellal out, I'm sure we'll be late because Jellal left to go buy us some dinner at a fast food restaurant" Lucy sighed as she said this to gray, she had no idea that her boyfriend had been looking for her the entire time he had been on campus.

"Ah, well you know you could at least shoot me a text instead of disappearing on me like that, I nearly had a heart attack when I couldn't find you anywhere!" Gray said as he sighed but then regained his posture, he was glad that his girlfriend was safe and not in any mortal danger which he thought would be silly to think of but he knew that living Fiore alone had its own consequences, no one was safe and you either had to look of yourself in Magnolia especially.

"I'll make it up to you gray I promise!" Lucy said as she apologized to her boyfriend for the last time before he chuckled and said goodnight to her.

"Well I guess now I have no reason to go over to Mira's home and talk to her about what it is that seems to still be bothering her" Gray said as he looked over at his car and took the keys out from his pocket. He already knew it was going to be a hard thing to do talking to mira and he knew it be especially hard if she had something to say to him that only he could know.

"Ah, guess nothing can be done now" Gray sighed and walked over to his car and looked back at the school before jogging over to his car and getting in. Mira was the only thing he could think about at the time and he sighed once more before starting his car up and driving out of the parking lot and towards the girls home.

ooOoo

Lucy sighed and stretched her arm out before yawning as Erza and Jellal finished packing up the large amounts of paper work that they had completed together that evening. It took them almost an two hours to do what they had done and by the end of Lucy was already dead tired and on the verge of falling asleep.

"Get up Lucy where heading home now" Jellal chuckled and pat the girl on the back while she yawned and grabbed her book bag.

"Here have some of my coffee, you need to see gray right? Can't go being as tired as you are now" Erza said as she handed her cup of coffee over to the blonde who smiled and took it happily.

"Thanks Erza, yeah I told Gray that I'd come over after I was done here, I didn't think we'd be getting out this late though" Lucy said as she took a sip of the coffee her friend had given her, she was going to go over to Mira's house since that was where she had figured gray would be at if he was waiting for her.

"Well if you need a ride me or Jellal could give you a lift" Erza said as the three of them made their way out of the office and down towards the lobby.

"Erza, you take her and I'll lock the school up" Jellal said as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek causing her to blush a deep scarlet red.

"Alright but be home soon, and Lucy follow me" Erza said as she handed jellal the school keys before leading the blonde to the parking lot. The two got into the car and got buckled in before leaving the school in a calm manner, it might have been an overwhelming load of work that they had done but Erza was glad that Lucy had done her best to keep up with her and Jellal.

"Lucy you should join the student council, the way you were able to keep up with all of the work still surprises me and I think Jellal would agree with my decision" Erza smiled as she pulled to stop at an intersection.

"I mean it was a lot of work but I don't think I'd join right away, maybe I'll think about but for now I think I'll help when I have the time" Lucy said as she nervously looked at Erza who nodded in compliance and continued to drive.

Erza seemed like an amazing role model, she even looked like a model! It surprised her that a girl at her caliber was doing the amount work that she did everyday in the student council office! But then again she'd understand since she had one of the highest grades in Fairy Tail. But even with that on her mind, Lucy still was stumped as to why gray didn't answer the text she had sent him during her break where Erza and Jellal decided to stop and eat with her, it did worry the blonde a bit but she just decided to shrug it off as gray had mentioned her was going to be busy again later that day.

"Hey Erza, how would you describe gray?" Lucy said as she turned to the red haired girl. Erza only smiled and shook her head as she giggled a little which Lucy thought was cute of the redhead to even do.

"Lucy, he's an amazing friend and an amazing guy, girls like him because of his demeanor and it's hard to top that off with the looks he has, all I can say is that you picked the right man to be with" Erza said as she pulled up to her own home.

"Come inside and I'll show you around, Jellal won't be home for a while and I need to grab a few things before I go out to eat with Jellal later tonight" Erza said as she shut the engine of her car off, Lucy smiled and unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car.

The cool night sky breeze grazed the blondes skin and caused her to think of him again, gray, his midnight orbs mesmerized the blonde and she seemed to stay fixated on the night sky. It reminded her of him for some reason, and she felt warm all of sudden as if gray was hugging her, Lucy smiled and walked over to Erza who was waiting for her on the front steps to her home. She just needed to wait a little longer before she got to see the one person who had changed her life for the better, she just hoped that nothing wrong had happened to him while she had been away.

ooOoo

Mira smiled as she watched her friend drive up into her driveway, she had somehow managed to get Elfman and lisanna to go out and grab something to eat as a reward for being great siblings and helping her take care of a couple of things that she needed their help with.

"I'm sorry Lucy..I have to tell gray how I feel..." Mira said as she fixed her hair and hurriedly made her way out of the room where she had been watching gray from, she made her way down stairs and opened the door to great the teen before he was able to knock.

Gray looked at mira with a sort of surprised and yet calm expression before he grabbed her and pulled her into the house and closed the door behind him, it was cold outside and he didn't want the girl to freeze just from the cool breeze that was threating to enter her home.

"Alright, I'm here so let's talk" Gray said as he said sat down on a couch that was facing the girl across the coffee table. Mira looked over to gray and noticed that he had a worried expression, it made her feel happy knowing that he stilled worried for her but she shook her head a little before getting up and making her way over to where the teen was sitting and took a seat on his lap causing Gray to quickly place her beside him.

"Mira I'm not here to play games with you, now tell me why you had cana come to the gym and get my attention on you" Gray said with a serious tone as he looked into the brunette's eyes.

Mira sighed a bit and looked down at her lap and began to fidget with her fingers, she knew gray was looking at her but she didn't know what to say now that he was her in front of her, she was scared...and a bit ashamed of what it was that she had to say to the teen. Mira didn't want their friendship to be weirded out by what it was that she had to say to the teen but on the other hand she really couldn't keep her feelings hidden any longer.

"Gray...I...I just..just wanted to tell you that...that I've been in love with you since we first met!" Mira practically yelled before jumping into grays arms, she pressed her lips against his and captured him in a passionate kiss, grays eyes widened but his only response was his arms wrapping tightly around the brunettes waist as he returned the kiss.

The two continued their make out session until they both had run out of air, Mira smiled as she looked up at gray but the teen only shook his head as she looked back at the brunette. He had only kissed her so she would get off of him but she noticed something in his eyes, Gray looked hurt from what had just happened and decided to get up off of the couch before mira could do anything else that was stupid.

"Mira, I'm sorry, let's not talk about this with anyone else, alright? I understand how you feel but I can't be with you, I belong to Lucy and no one is going to separate me from her, got that?" Gray said as he watched the brunette slowly sink back down onto the couch and curl up into a ball, she began to cry as gray walked out the door, he really did have a unbreakable connection with Lucy.

Tears ran down mira's cheeks as she cried, she didn't want gray to leave but it wasn't that she was hurt or anything, she just felt happy that gray had kissed her and at least acknowledged how she felt but she still felt pain in her heart, it was the pain of knowing gray wasn't going to be hers. Mira wiped her tears away but the continued to persist on running down her cheeks, she decided to just let everything out, she had been called the demon of the fairy gang for a reason and the way she beginning to tear down the house was a great way of displaying just how It looked like when someone decided to upset her. It wasn't Grays fault that the brunette was upset but it was just mere jealousy that was getting to her, she wanted to be with gray but she had played him as well, she teased him too much and treated him as a dog and kept the treat away from him but now the teen had gotten over her and decided to move onto someone else and the realization of that was hurting mira.

"I love you gray...I really do..." Mira cried as she finally laid back down on the couch and slowly and painfully cried herself to sleep that night.

ooOoo

Gray sighed as he drove down the road towards his home, he was going to call Lucy to just meet him at his house and see if she wanted to spend her first night with him at his home. The teen sighed as he thought about what mira had done just an hour earlier, he had gone straight to a park to let off some steam on a couple of tree's and on the basketball courts hoops. He had spent some time punching things and bruised his knuckles in the process, he was mad that mira had waited till he had moved to tell him how she felt about him and it angered him because it hurt to tell her that he didn't want to be with her, he had Lucy now and he wasn't going to let her go.

"Jesus mira why'd you have to do that?" Gray said anger still in his tone, he wanted to just punch something but his fists hurt and he didn't want to do anything else that would make Lucy worry about him. The teen sighed again as he pulled up into the driveway to his home, he locked his car before heading into his home and straight into kitchen, he sighed and looked at his bruised knuckles. Blood trickled down his arm as he noticed that he had already torn through the skin when he had finished punching that large oak tree.

The teen sent Lucy a message and sighed as he leaned against the counter and held his left arm still while he cleaned the cuts and gashes that he had unwittingly created. He thought about Lucy and smiled, no matter what whenever he thought about his girlfriend he would always smile, she was his princess and he was going to protect her no matter what, even if they broke up but he was going to make sure that nothing would split them apart.

ooOoo

"Hey Lucy it seems that you've gotten a text" Erza said while pointing at the blondes phone that was flashing in her jeans pocket.

"Oh yeah, I think its gray, thanks erza!" Lucy said as she took her phone out and read what it was that gray had sent her.

"please come and meet me and my house, I want to spend some time with you, we haven't done much at my home since we met and I want to talk to ya" Lucy said while reading the text to herself in a low tone, erza smiled and made a right on a street that would lead directly to grays home.

"With the way you're looking at that phone I'm just going to guess that he wants you to meet him at his house instead huh?" Erza chuckled while Lucy turned a deep shade of red and hid her face behind her phone.

"Jeez you don't need to be so nosey erza" Lucy said sheepishly as erza smiled and continued to make her way down the road to grays home.

Erza stopped I front of grays home and bid Lucy a good night before leaving the blonde at the driveway leading to the teens home, she knew that Lucy was a good person and that deep down she did not have a single bad bone in her, she wasn't the type to start problems and she was glad that she was like that because gray deserved someone like her and Lucy deserved someone like him. The brunette smiled and waved goodbye to the car until it was out of sight in the dark night, she made her way up to the front door of grays home and knocked once before having gray come over and open it for her.

"Hey gray!" Lucy chirped happily before being pulled into a deep and passionate kiss, she was caught off guard but nonetheless she returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the teens neck as he lead her to the living room. Gray sat down with the blonde on his lap as the continued to kiss but he broke it off and smiled as he cupped the blondes cheek with his injured hand, Lucy noticed the bandaged and quickly took his hands and examined them.

"Gray what happened to your hands?!" Lucy said as she frantically looked them over to see if the teen had done everything correctly to bandage them up.

"Lucy we have to talk about something' Gray said as he looked at Lucy, the blonde looked up at him and tilted her head to the side confused as to why gray needed to talk to her. She was about to get the surprise of a lifetime and gray just wanted to break the news about mira to her easily...hopefully she'd understand, that was the only thought that crossed the males mind as she looked into Lucy's eyes.

 **Hope that you guys enjoy this story as much as I do writing it!**

 **I'll do my best to upload these stories at the end of every week!**

 **I'll be taking into consideration the possibility of making this story longer!**

 **Please leave a review and a follow me for more stories!**

 **Have a great day and be safe!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Friendships/Confessions**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

"Hey gray!" Lucy chirped happily before being pulled into a deep and passionate kiss, she was caught off guard but nonetheless she returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the teens neck as he lead her to the living room. Gray sat down with the blonde on his lap as the continued to kiss but he broke it off and smiled as he cupped the blondes cheek with his injured hand, Lucy noticed the bandaged and quickly took his hands and examined them.

"Gray what happened to your hands?!" Lucy said as she frantically looked them over to see if the teen had done everything correctly to bandage them up.

"Lucy we have to talk about something' Gray said as he looked at Lucy, the blonde looked up at him and tilted her head to the side confused as to why gray needed to talk to her. She was about to get the surprise of a lifetime and gray just wanted to break the news about mira to her easily...hopefully she'd understand, that was the only thought that crossed the males mind as she looked into Lucy's eyes.

 **Continue:**

"Lucy please just stay calm, I just have some things to tell you about mira" Gray said as he looked into his lovers eyes as she began to squirm around his lap feeling a little uneasy.

Lucy looked into gray eyes with a worried expression, she had no idea what It was that gray wanted to say about mira and she was worried because she wanted to know why it was that had bandages wrapped around both of his hands, it worried her that she had no idea why he had gotten hurt but the look on the face was the thing that was worrying her the most, he looked lost and hurt but she didn't know why!

"Lucy, mira may be a good friend to us but there is something that I haven't told you about me and mira...at one point before we got together, I loved her but she had never liked me the way I liked her and one day I just happened to run into someone that changed my life, Lucy I fell in love with you the minute met you and I know this sounds crazy but mira kissed me, I kissed her back...only to get off of me and it hurt so much to kiss someone else that wasn't you, what I'm trying to say is that I know mira fell in love with me soon after I got with you and that I don't want you to treat her differently because of what she did tonight, she's our friend and I want to you to help her get over me before someone else gets hurt" Gray looked into Lucy's eyes as she stayed quiet after what he had told her, the teen didn't expect the blonde to understand but he felt two warm hands on his chest and looked down to see Lucy leaning up to kiss him, gray cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers before laying back on the couch with Lucy on top of him.

Lucy pulled away and smiled softly before snuggling with gray, she was hurt that he had kissed mira but she was glad that it wasn't done for his own needs but only to get away from the girl, he still belonged to her and that was all that really mattered to Lucy.

"Gray, just promise me that you won't ever kiss someone else again even if you have to" Lucy purred into the teens ear before kissing his jawline softly, gray nodded and held his lover close to him.

Gray felt a little nervous knowing that Lucy was somewhat a little mad deep down and he actually had no clue as to what it was that a girl like her would do if she had a breakdown, the had been dating for a little over a year now and he had never seen Lucy snap on someone before. Gray needed to keep on eye on the blonde whenever she was around mira, he did not want anything between the two to transpire and he was not in the mood for drama at the moment.

ooOoo

"Hey big brother, do you think that by any chance mira might still have feelings for gray?" Lisanna said as she looked down at the burger in front of her. Elfman looked up at his sister while chewing on a large section of his burger, the question threw the well-built man a little off since he didn't know why Lisanna would even suggest something like that.

"Lisanna, that's absurd! Mira herself even told us that she had nothing left of what she had felt for gray, I mean there are times where she'll say something about the two of them doing something but never anything that would say she liked him" Elfman said as he looked at his sister, he didn't want to talk about lisanna and her feelings towards his friend, gray was a good guy but he truly did hurt mira by dating Lucy Prior to her confession.

"Let's just drop the topic alright?" Elfman whispered to lisanna as their friend levy made her way over to them with her plate, levy smiled and sat down between the two siblings.

Elfman and lisanna began to think about that fateful night that they had come home to, they had been having fun at a bar with two friends, levy and gajeel, they had no idea as to what had transpired just three short hours ago, all they knew was that mira had stayed home alone and that gray had gone somewhere else since Lucy had to help erza and jellal at the council.

Once their short night had ended, lisanna and Elfman decided to go check on their sister and see what it was that she was up to, but on their way home they could see that their door was wide open and that the house looked like it had been trashed. Elfman and Lisanna quickly ran into their home only to find a passed out mira on the couch with dried tears staining her cheeks, the house had been completely destroyed and it looked like as if a tornado had blown through it. Mira's hands looked like they had been through hell and back with all the glass that had shredded through her soft skin, Lisanna could also recall crying while Elfman tended to his older sisters wounds, he already knew who had caused them by the way mira held the certain picture in her arms.

Elfman slowly chewed on his food while smiling as his friend told him and lisanna a story about when mira and erza had gotten into a fight in the Guildhall one day and how gray had to stop them from tearing at each others necks, Elfmans hand twitched a little when she mentioned grays name, he certainly didn't hate gray but whenever mira mentioned him he knew that deep down she was thinking about him, lisanna knew it as well but the two decided to enjoy their food together in harmony.

What lisanna and Elfman didn't know was that old events were reemerging, and the two would once again be faced with a battered mirajane, she was already home and had torn the place up, unbeknown to her siblings.

"Hey levy I hate to cut things short but do you think me and lisanna could go home? We have to check on mira and see if she's almost done with her project and if she needs any help with it" Elfman lied as he began to remember just how the night reminded him of the exact one that he and lisanna had gone home to find their sister to.

"Yeah, it's no big deal, I think gajeel's about to get out from the bar in a little, I'll wait for cana to get back with her food" Levy chimmed happily as she watched Elfman and lisanna get up.

The two siblings ran like If their lives depend on it, the ran into the parking lot and found their car and quickly sped out onto the paved road while not caring if any police would see them. Lisanna knew why Elfman was in such a rush and she herself did not like the feeling she was getting in her stomach, something bad happened and she for one did not think that she could handle seeing mira battered again, the car sped down the road to their home quickly, the two siblings were sweating bullets as they approached their own home.

The door lay open once again...

Mira lay in her bed with bloody hands once more, grays picture lay on her chest while her redded and puffed cheeks were stained with her tears of agony, she had never felt so hurt like she did that night and she had a taste of what it felt to be hurt when she found out Lucy was dating gray, but that night was different, she really did feel the pain now and it hurt more than it ever had before, she didn't know how but she had managed to tear the house down from the inside out once again. She could her lisanna beginning to cry as Elfman's heavy boots stomped on the steps leading to their front door, soon he would be in her room crying and doing his best to tend to her needs again but that wasn't what she wanted, she wanted gray and she knew that she wouldn't have him.

"Life is cruel..." Mira said as she blacked out before Elfman reached the bedroom door.

 **Hope that you guys enjoy this story as much as I do writing it!**

 **I'll do my best to upload these stories at the end of every week!**

 **I'll be taking into consideration the possibility of making this story longer!**

 **Please leave a review and a follow me for more stories!**

 **Have a great day and be safe!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Happiness/Sadness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy The Lemon in this one! XD**

 **Previously:**

Mira lay in her bed with bloody hands once more, grays picture lay on her chest while her redded and puffed cheeks were stained with her tears of agony, she had never felt so hurt like she did that night and she had a taste of what it felt to be hurt when she found out Lucy was dating gray, but that night was different, she really did feel the pain now and it hurt more than it ever had before, she didn't know how but she had managed to tear the house down from the inside out once again. She could her lisanna beginning to cry as Elfman's heavy boots stomped on the steps leading to their front door, soon he would be in her room crying and doing his best to tend to her needs again but that wasn't what she wanted, she wanted gray and she knew that she wouldn't have him.

"Life is cruel..." Mira said as she blacked out before Elfman reached the bedroom door

 **Continue:**

Gray smiled while wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist as the girl lay in his arms with a delightful smile on her face, her head rest on gray's chest while she toyed with the tattoo of their gang on his chest. The two teens cuddled with each other happily, the couple had grown used to cuddling during their relationship but had never once ever had sex, gray had always called it off whenever Lucy brought the matter up because he felt like it would be best if they waited for the right moment on a good night.

Gray began to notice something in Lucy's behavior rather quickly, he noticed that she had taken her top off and that she was already trying to remove her skirt, thoughts began to scramble around inside the teens head as he began to think of something to say so the blonde would put her clothes back on but before he could even open his mouth two things happened, one, Lucy sat up right directly on gray's crotch, two, gray let out a simple grunt as Lucy's soft sex pressed against his member.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Gray quickly said as he looked up at the blonde as she smiled at him as she began to gently grind her hips against his, gray let out another grunt as Lucy's soft sex rubbed against his now slowly hardening member.

"Gray I just want to make you feel good for once~" Lucy cooed as she removed her bra and tossed it to the side, gray at Lucy's large breasts and gulped, he had never truly seen his girlfriends breasts before even though they had been together for a year. Lucy smiled and taking one of her boyfriends hands and placing it on her breast, she moaned feeling his cold palm press against her soft flesh, she blushed as her nipples began to harden against the palm of grays hand.

"Lucy, don't do this if you don't know what you're doing" Gray warned with a husky tone which in turn made Lucy coo happily as she leaned forward pressing her breast against grays hand causing the male to growl at her as she lustfully smiled back at him.

"Gray~ I'm only doing what it is that my heart wants me to do~" Lucy said as she roughly ground her hips against the males causing him quickly remove her skirt and panties before she could even protest. Lucy squealed in shock the second her panties came off, she was no quitter and she was not letting gray have all the fun that he wanted with her, she quickly pulled down his jeans and purred as she saw the bulge in the teens boxers twitch from her actions.

"Seems like someone's friend wants to get out~" Lucy cooed while stroking grays bulge causing him to bite down on his lip as he felt Lucy's soft hand cup his balls. Lucy pulled on the boxers waistband and watched in delight as grays large 10 inch hard-on stood up happily with a bit of pre cum leaking from the tip as his cock twitched.

Gray looked down at Lucy and gulped as the blonde grabbed his member firmly with both of her hands, she purred as her hands barely even reached around his member due to its girth. Gray groaned as Lucy took the tip of his members head into her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head before slowly sliding the thick member down her throat.

Nothing could describe the pure bliss that gray was experiencing at the moment and he could help but pin the poor blondes head down to the base of his cock while his members head rest happily deep in the blondes throat. Lucy let out a shameful and muffled moan as grays large member twitched was squeezed by her tight throat, she could feel grays member pulsate with excitement as she did her best to swirl her tongue around his large shaft.

Moaning shamefully, Lucy lifted her head up as gray let go of his grip on her, without hesitation Lucy quickly took in a breath of fresh air before having grays member dive back into the depths of her throat, groaning out loud gray began to relax and let Lucy do what it was that she had been wanting to do with him, his erection twitched happily as Lucy bobbed her head up and down on while she did her best to suck as hard as she could.

"Fuck Lucy...this feels to fucking good..." Gray admitted as the blonde happily pulled his long cock out from her mouth with a small grin on her face, gray pouted and took the blondes head and forced his member back down her throat causing Lucy to moan again as she began slid one hand between her thighs as she began to play with herself.

Nothing could make the blonde happier than hearing gray submit to her actions, she never thought hearing gray groan in pleasure would be a turn on for her but the one thing she did indeed love was the way his large cock twitched in her throat.

"Lucy~ I'm close~" gray warned as he felt his member begin to twitch more as his precum began to leak down from the tip of his member and slowly make its way down into Lucy throat. Lucy purred happily as she continued to suck on grays cock, the hot tender meat twitched in her mouth as she wrapped her tongue around it.

Gray roared while pulling Lucy's head down to the base of his cock, all 10 inches of his rock hard cock slid down the blondes mouth as her eyes widened from grays quick reaction, Lucy mewled in ecstasy as grays large ropes of thick and warm cum began to shoot down her throat with ease, the thick batter shot down the blondes throat easily as she did her best to Bob her head further down so she could get the cum to stay in one place, her eyes rolled back as she felt the thick cum begin to fill her stomach up, her cheeks bulged full with cum as gray groaned feeling his member being squeezed by the blondes tight throat.

Lucy gagged as gray finally pulled her head back so she could breathe, his thick cum slowly poured out of the blondes mouth as she gagged taking in a small breathes of air, she looked up at the male as he too was trying to regain his composure from his climax, she had to admit that she loved drinking his cum but at the same time she wanted to know how it would feel like if he came inside her.

"Gray~" Lucy purred while standing up, gray looked at the blonde and bite his lip as she wrapped her hands around his cum covered cock.

"I want you inside me~" Lucy cooed as she pushed the male back onto the couch while straddling his hips, she had a look in her eyes, the kind of look that said she wanted him more than ever, gray smirked as he looked back into his lovers eyes.

"Then let me have you~" Grayed growled as he grabbed the blondes round ass, Lucy mewled with joy as she felt her soft flesh being squeezed by gray.

The two lovers shared a passionate kiss together as they embraced each other happily, gray smiled as he pulled Lucy closer to him, Lucy smiled kissing her lover back and purred into the kiss as she began to grind against his still erect member. They were going to spend the night fucking and they didn't care about anyone or anything, the just needed each other.

 **Welp that is an outstanding CUT X3**

 **Well sorry I kinda cut it short here but I didn't think there was any need to go further than I already did**

 **Tell me how you Guys think the story is going and leave a comment or a review!**

 **See ya all in the next chapter of Fairy High!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Love birds**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy The Lemon in this one! XD**

 **Previously:**

"I want you inside me~" Lucy cooed as she pushed the male back onto the couch while straddling his hips, she had a look in her eyes, the kind of look that said she wanted him more than ever, gray smirked as he looked back into his lovers eyes.

"Then let me have you~" Grayed growled as he grabbed the blondes round ass, Lucy mewled with joy as she felt her soft flesh being squeezed by gray.

The two lovers shared a passionate kiss together as they embraced each other happily, gray smiled as he pulled Lucy closer to him, Lucy smiled kissing her lover back and purred into the kiss as she began to grind against his still erect member. They were going to spend the night fucking and they didn't care about anyone or anything, the just needed each other.

 **Continue:**

"It's getting dark out mira" Jellal repeated as he looked at the white haired girl as she ate her food slowly, she had been quiet for quite some time and jellal wasn't going to leave the girls side until she was ok.

Jellal had been rushed over to the girls home after receiving a frantic phone call from Lisanna who was bawling as she explained to jellal what had happened to mira, she had gone on a rampage and nearly bleed out from the amount of glass that had cut her arms when she smashed the glass cups down on the kitchen counter with her bare hands. The glass didn't leave deep gashes in the girls arms but they were just deep enough to cut through her soft flesh, mira was lucky that jellal had even gone to medical school during the last 3 summers that he spent in high school.

"Mira, what happened? Why did you wreck the entire house?" Jellal said as he looked at the girls bandaged arms, he knew that she shouldn't be awake and that she needed to be sleeping but the girl insisted on staying awake.

"Jellal, please don't ask me anymore, you know why I did what I did, stop pestering me about it" Mira coldly said as she finished eating her food and laid down on her bed, she turned onto her side facing the wall and sighed as she continued to hold onto the picture of gray. She was sad but she was also somewhat relieved that she had been able to tell gray how she felt, she was angry but the anger wasn't focused on Lucy, she was mad at herself for being the idiot that she was for even trying to kiss gray or even steal him from Lucy, she felt ashamed of herself and she did not want to face gray at all.

"Mira, I only wish to know why it is that you decided to try and kiss gray when he's already taken by Lucy, it's obvious that he kissed you to fool you but I want to know why you tried to force it onto him" Jellal said with a firm tone in his voice as he looked at the white haired girl, he knew that mira kissed gray because she wanted to but he need to know why she needed to.

Lisanna walked into the room, her eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying that she had done after worrying so much for her older sister, Elfman stayed in his room after jellal came to help and no one wanted to disturb the guy since he was deep inside his feelings.

"Mira...Erza is coming to see in a little bit..." Lisanna shyly said before walking away sobbing into her hands as she did her best to conceal her grief from her older sister.

It was getting cold and mira had to admit it but she didn't want anyone to fuss over her because of the little incident that she had, though it was true that she had kind of gone too far with wrecking the house again she didn't want everyone to be rolling their heads over to her and start asking questions, Jellal and erza had managed to keep the incident under control the first time but this time it would be different, Gray was something they had to factor into the problem and they didn't know just how they would keep him from spilling his beans in school.

"Jeez you really need to stop making such a scene here yknow?" Jellal said as he looked over to the white haired girl knowing she was not going to respond, mira twitched a little at what jellal said and she knew that he was right, she did need to stop what it was that she was doing because sooner or later someone would be getting hurt, and it wouldn't only be her the next time that it happened.

"Jellal...what do I do? Gray's made at me...and I don't know what Lucy will do when she sees me again, there's no way that gray had her go over to his house without thinking about telling her what I have done" Mira said as she rolled over onto her side so she was facing jellal.

"Well you know that this time me and erza are going to need help doing anything about gray, it's not his fault that you tried to force yourself on him and I really don't think that gray wants to talk to you after everything that you've done" Jellal sighed as he looked over to mira who now had a gloomy look on her face, he couldn't do much at that point and he felt bad for the girl but it wasn't his fault that mira did what she did and erza could only help her friend out so much.

Jellal sighed again as he shook his head in disappointment, he really thought that he had changed mira's thoughts on gray being with Lucy but obviously mira still had the same feelings for gray that she had when she had the rampage that one night. It didn't help knowing that mira kissed gray because that meant one thing, gray had to tell Lucy about it and nobody wanted to see the most Favorited couple in fairy high go on some break which would break all of their friends hearts.

ooOoo

"Jeez you really can't stop having these serious reactions to things huh?" Erza chuckled as she said this to mira, the brunette smiled and sat down beside her friend who was still laying in bed, mira had fallen asleep an hour prior to her arrival but erza was glad that she had fallen asleep, mira needed her sleep and erza didn't want to see her friend suffer anymore than she already had that night.

Erza looked down at mira's arms and sighed seeing them wrapped in gauze, jellals handywork obviously, erza smiled and held her friends hand in her own and began to tear up knowing that there was nothing that she could do her friend at that point, she knew that mira needed to own up to what she had done to gray and Lucy, at that point erza smiled to herself knowing mira was one torn up person just like she was, erza ruffled her friends hair and quickly made her way out of the bedroom and went to kitchen where jellal was making some tea for himself.

"Jellal what are we going to do about mira now? There's nothing we can do about what she's done tonight" Erza sighed as she took a seat at one of the stools on the counter, Lisanna sighed as she wiped her eyes from the tears that she had clearly shed earlier.

"I hope this doesn't create anymore problems than it already has" Lisanna said as she slowly ate the food that was on the counter.

"Lisanna don't worry about that alright? I'll talk to gray about the matter when we he arrives to the school tomorrow" Jellal said as he looked over at lisanna who was still sulking in her chair.

Erza sighed as jellal served her a cup of tea, the three of them didn't know what to do and they already knew that Elfman would be trying to hurt gray soon enough but Jellal had already relieved him from coming to school so that problem was taken care of before anything was set in motion.

"Jeez, I hope Mira will be alright, her wounds weren't to severe but they were better than the wounds she had suffered the year before, we should all be grateful that she doesn't need to be at a hospital right now" Jellal said as he leaned against the kitchen counter and took a sip of his tea.

"Lets just get one thing straight here, no one else besides us and gray along with Lucy should know what has happened here tonight, got it?" Erza said as she looked at Jellal and lisanna, the two nodded in agreement and sighed in relief, they were going to have to once again stop their friends from tearing each other apart if mira's situation somehow got out of hand.

ooOoo

Cana yawned as she crawled into bed, she had spent the evening drinking with Laxus and his rowdy friends, they had gone all out with the beers and food that they had enjoyed at the bar downtown that night.

"Jeez I wonder how the whole thing went between mira and gray, maybe I should ask gray later if he has the time" Cana said as she hiccuped and crawled between the covers in her bed.

Things were being set into motion, cana didn't know it but she had caused one hell of a scene at the Strauss's house and she was about set off a ticking time bomb between her friends the next morning with just a simple question.

 **well guys I do hope you love this new chapter that I've created, sorry for the long wait again!**

 **Yes this is a gralu story as you can already see but I hope you all love it!**

 **Please leave a review and try not send so much hate! XPPP**

 **I'll see you all when I post the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Preparations**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy The Lemon in this one! XD**

 **Previously:**

"Lets just get one thing straight here, no one else besides us and gray along with Lucy should know what has happened here tonight, got it?" Erza said as she looked at Jellal and lisanna, the two nodded in agreement and sighed in relief, they were going to have to once again stop their friends from tearing each other apart if mira's situation somehow got out of hand.

ooOoo

Cana yawned as she crawled into bed, she had spent the evening drinking with Laxus and his rowdy friends, they had gone all out with the beers and food that they had enjoyed at the bar downtown that night.

"Jeez I wonder how the whole thing went between mira and gray, maybe I should ask gray later if he has the time" Cana said as she hiccuped and crawled between the covers in her bed.

Things were being set into motion, cana didn't know it but she had caused one hell of a scene at the Strauss's house and she was about set off a ticking time bomb between her friends the next morning with just a simple question.

 **Continue:**

"Jesus! Its hella cold this fucking morning!" Cana said as she rubbed her hands together to get some friction going, she had just walked out of her home and had gotten around fifty eight degrees the night before, she hadn't planned to wear a jacket that day but she suddenly had to due to the weather.

Cana walked down a sidewalk that would lead here to fairy high but she was too busy to realize that she was being followed by someone, the shirtless teen was quiet with his footsteps making sure that the brunette wouldn't hear him coming. Cana yawned while stretching her arms, gray cupped the girls mouth shit and pulled her to the side causing the brunette to scream and almost bite the teens hand if he hadn't pulled it away as fast as he did.

"What the fuck are you doing gray!" Cana yelled as she looked the shirtless teen who had a frown on his face, Cana noticed his frown and also noticed the fact that his beloved girlfriend wasn't with him at the moment.

"Mind telling me where you're out here when it's so damn early?" Gray said as he stared the girl down shaking his head in disapproval to what the brunette was wearing.

"Sheesh I'm heading to the store right now, what about you shirtless man? Why are you out here at three in the morning?" Cana said as she looked at gray who was shaking his head not minding the cold that was surrounding his half naked body which was surprising cana.

"Well I have to head to the store to get some coffee for Lucy before she wakes up, I'm just going to assume you got up early to buy beer because the man at the register likes talking to you in the morning and gives you a discount on every purchase you make" Gray chuckled as he looked at the brunette who only rolled her eyes and went back to walking towards her destination, gray shook his head and followed the brunette to the store.

The two teens reached the corner store and went there separate ways, Cana got her discount on her beer and gray bought the coffee he needed for his girlfriend, he didn't know what cana had wanted to ask him and he had no time to wait and find out, he'd hear about it soon enough, would it be something he should've waited for?

ooOoo

Lucy yawned while stretching her arms out, she was awake in her lovers bed and the smile on her face said it all, she was glad to be with gray and she didn't want to be without him. She had spent the night with the person she loved and that alone was enough to make her happy, Lucy rubbed her eyes and looked around the room while holding onto the blankets, it was cold for her, a little too cold. She sighed knowing gray was downstairs making her coffee but she didn't want to leave the bed since she could already feel the cold air touching her soft skin.

"Damnit I have to get up for school" Lucy sighed as she did her best to slowly crawl out of her lovers bed. She stepped onto the carpet floor, she was glad for once that something gray owned wasn't cold, the brunette made her way downstairs yawning not caring that she was naked as anything could be.

Lucy walked into the kitchen stretching her arms as the smell of coffee began to fill her lungs, the blonde peeked into the kitchen and caught a glimpse of gray drinking his coffee, the male yawned and set his coffee mug down onto the kitchen counter and grabbed his girlfriend a cup of her own and filled it to the brim with the dark coffee not knowing that he was even being watched by the devil herself.

Lucy slowly made her way over to her lover and giggled as she hug him from behind making him jump a little from the sudden actions, gray turned around smiling and wrapped his arms around the brunettes waist and greeted her with a small kiss.

"Morning, I made you coffee" Gray said smiling while handing the girl her coffee as she rolled her eyes giggling while happily taking the coffee from the teen.

"Thank you gray, what do you want to do today?" Lucy said as she took a sip of the coffee while looking gray in the eyes as he pondered about what it was that they were going to be doing later in the day.

Gray leaned against the counter and began to think about the things that he could do with Lucy later but what was going through his mind was mira, he sipped his coffee and decided that it would be best that he and Lucy didn't show up to school, he thought about Jellal and erza trying to talk to him and he really didn't want to get into some huge fight over the actions of someone who wasn't thinking straight.

"Lucy do you think it would be possible for us not to show up to school today? I mean I want to take you out today since we haven't gone anywhere in a while" Gray said looking at the brunette as she smiled and buried her face in his chest, Lucy set her cup on the counter and hugged gray tightly.

"Gray I know you don't want to go to school because of mira, don't worry, I was actually going to suggest the same thing" Lucy said as she smiled and bit grays neck softly making him chuckle and hold her close to him.

Lucy nuzzle her face into grays neck and smiled as he held her close to him, it was a quiet morning and the cool breeze of winter was blowing outside, another year had passed with her being together with gray, nothing was making their relationship unstable besides the small mira hiccup which Lucy was doing her best to overlook. Gray held Lucy close to him and huffed as she snuggled into him while doing her best to get comfortable, he was glad that she didn't get mad at what mira did but he was really starting to wonder about what it was that she was thinking at that point.

"Hey Luce, do you want to head out to a bar today and then go watch a movie?" Gray said as he looked down at the brunette, Lucy nodded her head a little and hugged the teen tightly before quickly pecking him on the lips with an innocent giggle.

The couple smiled and stayed together for a little while longer not moving a muscle as they enjoyed the moment that they were spending together. It was hard for the two to have these sort of moments because they would wake up late for school or one would have to leave early to run an errand for a friend, but when they did spend time together they never wanted to be separated from each other, almost like a pup not wanting to leave its mother.

Lucy kissed gray on the cheek and led him towards the couch and gently pinned him down to it as she chuckled and cupped his cheek, she leaned down and captured his lips with her own and smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist while returning the passionate kiss. The two smiled while sharing the kiss, neither one wanted to pull away nor did they even dare to move.

ooOoo

Cana yawned once more and stretched as she sat up right in her bed, it had been one hell of a night and even though she had left early to get beer she still managed to get a good night of well deserved rest, the brunette scratched her head and looked at the alarm clock on the bed and sighed knowing she had to get school soon and sadly crawled out of her bed.

"Fuck why do I have to go to school today, fuck me" Cana said as she made her way to the bathroom, she was tired and a little grumpy from not being able to get the guy at the register to give her a free case of beer from the store.

The brunette walked into the bathroom and yawned as she looked around the room, she walked over to the bathtub and took a step into the tub, Cana yawned cranked the water cycle to hot and watched as the water shot out from the shower head and down onto the bathtubs floor, she waited a good minute before walking into the steamy stream of water.

It was going to be a long and boring day for the brunette and she did not want to see her teachers face, she felt like he was always out to get her since he'd always call her out for doing the least amount of things that she could possibly do in the class. It was just going to be a regular day for the brunette and she didn't feel like going to school, she might as well go watch a movie or go for a stroll in the park.

"Maybe I'll just watch a movie and then head over to the bar afterwards, maybe Jacqueline will hook me up with beer since I won't be in school" Cana said smiling as she poured some soap into her hands and scrubbed it into her soft hair, the brunette smiled to herself already knowing what it was that she was going to do later and chuckled while cleaning her hair.

The brunette had made her mind up about skipping school was thinking about inviting Lisanna and Elfman with her since the two were looking so glum when she had last saw them which had been in a group chat which they held whenever they bored but when their friends saw them it was obvious something personal was going on in their lives and no one bothered to ask about. It didn't matter to cana but she did want to take the two out somewhere so they would at least cheer up, despite not knowing what it was that was troubling them the girl was still going to make sure the two had some fun.

ooOoo

It was getting quite late for erza but Jellal was still going at the speed of light, he was moving like a true snail like he needed to be somewhere, the two had stayed awake all night grading papers for the student council and they didn't even get an hour of sleep. Erza yawned and looked over to the bedroom that she shared with Jellal and was still waiting for the man to change so they could hurry up and get their morning breakfast going before they had to leave for school, it was five in the morning.

Erza yawned and began to think of the last time she and jellal even had a day, she began to think about levy and how she could probably put the work they had that day off for a later date, she quickly texted her friend to meet her and jellal in front of the Muvico movie theaters after she had done what she was asked to do, erza smiled as she thought about watching a movie with the three people she loved to be around with.

"It is time that the three of us had a day off for once!, Jellal stop doing what you're doing and relax!" Erza semi yelled as she prepared the coffee for her boyfriend, erza smiled and drank her coffee with a peaceful smile, she was making sure that she was going to enjoy her day off.

 **well guys I do hope you love this new chapter that I've created, sorry for the long wait again!**

 **Yes this is a gralu story as you can already see but I hope you all love it!**

 **Please leave a review and try not send so much hate! XPPP**

 **I'll see you all when I post the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Problems**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy The Lemon in this one! XD**

 **Previously:**

"It is time that the three of us had a day off for once! Jellal stop doing what you're doing and relax!" Erza semi yelled as she prepared the coffee for her boyfriend, erza smiled and drank her coffee with a peaceful smile, she was making sure that she was going to enjoy her day off.

 **Continue:**

IT WAS LATE, even for Cana this was just too late, she was running down the sidewalk while glancing at her phone to read the time, it was nine thirty and classes had started just thirty minutes ago meaning that she was beyond late. She was supposed to meet Lisanna and Elfman at the front of the Muvico theaters entrance at nine!

"Shit! I was supposed to be there at nine! Fucking time flies by way too fast! Goddamnit I hope they haven't already gone and eaten breakfast without me" Cana said as she ran down the sidewalk that was leading towards City Place.

Cana panted heavily as she finally reached the stairs that led to the bars and the movie theater, it had been a long run but she would've made it sooner if she hadn't taken her sweet time watching a movie and getting ready to go out with her friends. Lisanna noticed Cana and jogged over to her with Elfman who was still doing his best to keep his composure unlike his sister who had a smile on her face, Lisanna looked at Cana and giggled as she shook her head and handed the brunette a bottle of water.

"Jeez Cana did you run the whole way here? Cause you look like you ran for your life!" Lisanna chuckled as she looked at her friend who was trying to catch her breath from the amount of running she had done.

"Maybe we should go into the restaurant and order something to eat, Cana should rest while we order for her right?" Elfman said as he looked at the brunette who was now trying to keep herself from passing out, the amount of ground she had covered in one sprint showed just how fast she was but it was now making her look like she was hyperventilating.

The three friends walked into the restaurant that was at the top of the staircase and even though Cana wasn't enjoying the amount of walking that she had to still do she didn't mind since she was just glad that her friends had been able to wait for her lazy ass to get there. The man at the entrance looked at Cana and offered to help her to her seat but the brunette waved him off and walked to her table while Elfman and Lisanna paid for her and themselves before following after her. Cana sighed in relief as she made it to the table and sat directly onto the comfy chair and placed her legs up onto the table making Lisanna and Elfman sigh as they watched their rude friend place her feet up on the table, they shook their heads and took their seats in front of the girl and waited for her to relax before having a waiter come over and take their orders for breakfast.

"Ladies and gentleman, how may I serve you both today?" The waiter asked as he looked at the teens who were still staring at their menus and deciding what it was that they were going to eat.

The waiter took out his notepad and pen and looked at Cana who sat up right in her chair and ordered a salad with a large wine which she insisted he'd bring which he hesitantly jotted down onto the thin paper, Lisanna and Elfman both ordered pancakes seeing how they weren't in the mood of eating much that morning. The waiter thanked the teens for ordering and made his way off to the kitchen, Cana yawned as she stared at Lisanna and Elfman who were both just looking off into the distance.

"So when are you both going to tell me why Mira decided to harm herself and destroy the stuff in the house?" Cana said as Lisanna and Elfman both shot looks at her wondering how it was that she was able to know what happened to their older sister.

"I was walking by when I saw her trashing the house, I was going to help but I saw you two rush into the house and I decided to stay out of whatever it was that was going on" Cana looked at Lisanna and Elfman who were now staring at the table not daring to even look at their friend.

"Cana...Mira and gray...what do you know about what it was the two were going to do that night?..." Lisanna said as she stared at the table, Cana chuckled a little and began to tell the two teens about what mira had been hiding the entire time.

ooOoo

Erza and Jellal walked together hand in hand with Levy beside them with her boyfriend Gajeel who had his arm wrapped around the smaller girls waist who was happily leaning into him as he stared into the sky, the four teens had decided to head out for a nice day in the small Magnolia town, hargeon, and within the small town was a place called "City Place" it was a very lively place at night but during the day it was calm and perfect for walking through for visiting the cafes and restaurants.

"Jeez this place is so calm during the day, don't you guys think it's kind of weird how nothing goes on around here until the lights go out and the booze starts popping out?" Gajeel said as he sneered while looking at the bar that he loved to drink at with Cana and Laxus.

"Behave yourself Gajeel, you should know better than that!" Levy scolded as she smacked her boyfriend at the back of his head making him hiss and rub the part that she had hit.

Erza and Jellal laughed at the couple as they continued their peaceful walk to the movie theater, the had planned on going to the town square but they didn't want to miss out on breakfast and the restaurant that was in front of the movie theaters was a place that anyone that had been to City Place would recommend anyone to go to first if they were going to eat breakfast. The four teens walked slowly down to the restaurant that was just down the block where the movie theater was located at and even though Gajeel wanted to go drink for the heck of hit he didn't want to piss levy off knowing that she would most likely kick his ass and force him to sleep at a friend's house. The lights of the muvico theaters were off but the bright red plastic still shone with the help of the sun's rays bouncing off of the letters and into the faces of the teens as they reached the flight of stairs that would take them to the top of the central district where the bars and the movie theater was located at.

It was just past breakfast time but the small group of teens didn't care seeing how they had no problem with the amount of time that they had on their hands and it was nine in the morning anyway but they considered breakfast time seven or eight thirty at the latest and seeing how they were all on the council besides Gajeel they usually ate at school and not at home which was a luxury that most of the student at fairy high had.

"Hey erza is that Cana sitting with Lisanna and Elfman right there?" Jellal said as he pointed to a window that was at the bar that was directly in front of the group of teens, Levy and Gajeel squinted their eyes and saw the three friends sitting and eating pancakes.

"Hey it is Cana and Lisanna, yes Elfman is also in there with them" Levy said casually as she didn't want to scream and bring attention to herself. Erza made her way over to the front of the restaurant while her friends followed her wondering what it was that she had in mind, the scarlet haired brunette was greeted at the door by one of the servants who kindly asked for her to pay before entering along with Levy and the others.

Erza walked over to Cana who still hadn't noticed her even though Lisanna and Elfman had when she had stepped into the restaurant, Erza didn't seem to have the happiest of smiles on her face, and it was one of those devilish grins that she got when she seemed to be really upset with someone.

"So, mind telling me what it is that you three are doing here?" Erza sneered as she looked at Cana expecting the brunette to pull out some half ass excuse of not feeling which happened to the poor brunette very often.

Cana gulped her food down and looked up to the teen standing in front of her with a devilish smile on her face, erza's left eye twitched as she clenched her fists while looking Cana dead in the eyes not even blinking once or even daring to look away. Cana sighed and took a sip of the wine that she had half forced the waiter to bring her, Cana looked back at erza and wiped her mouth clean before smiling at Levy and Gajeel while she only looked Jellal and rolled her eyes as he shook his head when he made eye contact with her.

"Well I won't lie to you erza, I actually thought that you wouldn't walk into the restaurant that I'd be happily eating my breakfast with my two friends here" Cana said as she gestured to Lisanna and Elfman who smiled and waved to the brunette knowing that they were in trouble for skipping school.

"But the question I want you to answer for me erza, what're you doing here?" Cana said as she smirked and looked the brunette in the eyes as she rolled her eyes and walked back over to Jellal.

Jellal sighed and took his seat at the large table that Lisanna and Elfman had picked out for no apparent reason, Levy and Gajeel did the same as erza only stared at them in shock before Cana went back to eating her food in peace.

"Well I guess if you keep your mouth shut then we'll keep our mouths shut" Erza said as she took her seat beside Lisanna who sighed in relief before realizing who it was that sat next her which made her meep in surprise.

Gray and Lucy stood from the top of the balcony of a bar that they had decided to go to in the morning, the two stared at their friends eating happily in the restaurant and chuckled while making their way down stairs and out the door of the bar and fleeing to the restaurant, gray paid for his entrance and Lucy's before walking over to Cana smiling as he pulled Lucy's seat before taking his own next to hers.

"So, let us have a good breakfast too!" Gray said as he signaled a waiter over to the table, his friends chuckled and shook their heads happy that he and Lucy were able to make it. The large group teens shared a good laugh before ordering their breakfast, it was kind of weird how they had all managed to be in the same place at the same time, they shrugged it off and began to tell jokes not even caring about the time as it flew away, they were happy that they had their friends and that was all that mattered to the small part of the fairy tail gang.

 **Well guys I do hope you love this new chapter that I've created, sorry for the long wait again!**

 **Yes this is a gralu story as you can already see but I hope you all love it!**

 **Please leave a review and try not send so much hate! XPPP**

 **I'll see you all when I post the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: relaxing with friends**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy The Lemon in this one! XD**

 **Previously:**

"So, let us have a good breakfast too!" Gray said as he signaled a waiter over to the table, his friends chuckled and shook their heads happy that he and Lucy were able to make it. The large group teens shared a good laugh before ordering their breakfast, it was kind of weird how they had all managed to be in the same place at the same time, they shrugged it off and began to tell jokes not even caring about the time as it flew away, they were happy that they had their friends and that was all that mattered to the small part of the fairy tail gang.

 **Continue:**

The sun was going down and the lights were lighting up, City Place was being crowded with hundreds of people that night maybe even thousands, up on the second floor where the bar and restaurant were located at were the eight fairy tail members and they all seemed a little tipsy. Cana hiccupped as she happily chugged down another large mug of her favorite beer, her friends did the same and giggled dumbly as they stumbled back to the bar stand to receive their next refill of beer. They all had been drinking after watching three movies throughout the entire day at the muvico theater and didn't seem to care that they had wasted most of the day doing nothing but eating and drinking while sneaking into other movie theater rooms.

"Hey…um Cana. Would you mind…giving me money for food?" Gray said as he hiccupped a bit, Cana only laughed and handed her friend another hundred dollar bill, she had no idea how much money she had even wasted that night but it didn't seem like the brunette even cared.

"Thanks…you're a life saver…" Gray managed to murmur out as he stumbled over to the bar where Lucy was still drinking her mind away, Gray wrapped his arms around the blondes waist and kissed her cheek making Lucy giggle as she leaned into the teen and let him do what he wanted with her forgetting that they were In public.

"Yes sir, what is it that you would like me to get you?" The bartender said as he interrupted the drunk teens making gray sigh before he ordered another plate of food which Lucy giggled at as she heard gray slur out every single word.

The teens had arrived at the bar around seven in the afternoon and they hadn't left since then even though erza had begged them not to go, she now found herself laughing and giggling with her friends not even caring that she had lost track of time and the amount of beers she had drank up till then. It was already ten pm and she had already chugged down a twelve pack of beer since she had arrived, her state of mind was nothing more than a blur. The teens hiccupped and laughed as they told jokes about each other and their relationships and how they were going, Gajeel and levy drank together happily while Lucy and gray chatted away at the bar as erza and Jellal talked to Lisanna and Elfman who were also way too far away reality and nothing was taking the smiles off of their faces.

"We…s...should probably go home soon guys…" Levy hiccupped as she looked over to her boyfriend who was still chugging his thirteenth beer which she thought was funny as Gajeel was doing his best not to fall over.

Erza laughed as she shook her head while placing another bottle of liquor in her friend's arms before stumbling over to Jellal who was bent over on the railing as he tried to do his best to stop himself from throwing up. Jellal had gone too far with the amount of booze he had consumed, at least three large bottles of fireball was in his stomach and the fire was not going out easily no matter how much the teen tried throwing up.

Cana Laughed as she dropped her mug of beer on the ground while she watched Gray try to kiss Lucy who playfully pushed him away causing the teen to start mopping from the fact that his girlfriend had denied his kiss. Cana sighed and looked over the railing she had been leaning over and gasped as she saw a familiar face directly below her, Mira was with Laxus and his gang, they didn't know that their friends were above them and Cana certainly didn't want to look at mira after what had happened, the brunette quickly gathered herself and smiled at her friends who were still drinking.

"Guys lets go to a karaoke place!" Cana said happily as her friends looked at her with drunk smiles as they cheered at the idea, Cana smiled to herself and led her friends back downstairs to where the karaoke place was at.

ooOoo

It was half past ten now and mira didn't have her usual smile on but Laxus wasn't one to point such things out but even so the male couldn't help but wonder what it was that had poor girl down. Laxus had invited mira out to city place with his friends seeing how he didn't see the girl at school and knowing how it was like her to stay home he decided to get some answers out of her before she decided to stay home from school any longer. Makarov never got a clear answer as to why mira had stayed home and she was his helper who never missed a day without sending him her regards as to why she couldn't show up, Makarov sent Laxus to find out what it was that kept mira home and despite his nephew complaining about the situation he still decided to help the old man out.

"Jeez this place can get boring at times eh?" Laxus said as he looked at mira who was drinking a soda, mira nodded while Laxus's friends looked at the girl and kept quiet.

Laxus shook his head and smiled knowing that he would need to think of something clever to say to the brunette to get her mad at him. He knew that mira was a stubborn girl but with the right words he could easily get her to talk and with the experience that he had with her over the past few years he would be able to get mira to talk in no time.

"Mira how long do you think you can keep quiet from me?" Laxus said as he looked at mira, she gripped her soda can crushing slightly before tossing it into a nearby trash can. Laxus sighed and shook his head as he looked at his friends who got the message, the decided to head off together to a local Ice cream shop so Laxus could have his time with mira.

Mira watched as Laxus's friends walked away, she knew that they had been ordered to leave the two alone and mira wasn't going to question why because she the answer to that question already and she didn't want to let on the feeling that she was concerned as to why Laxus did what he did.

"Where do you want to take me? I mean that is why you sent them away right?" Mira said as she looked at Laxus who didn't bother looking at her as he looked in front of them. He noticed Cana and the rest of their friends heading towards a karaoke place and decided to grab mira by the hands and quickly lead her to a more remote part of city place, somewhere not much people walked by.

"I'm taking you somewhere where we can talk in private, I have something to ask of you and I want a straight answer not some half ass lie that you'll try to pull on me if we're in public" Laxus said in a serious tone as he led mira towards the park on the far side of city place.

Mira looked at Laxus with a surprised look on her face as she let herself be led to wherever it was that the male wanted to take her, she didn't even know it herself but her was beginning to beat faster than usual, mira walked past the stores as she followed Laxus past fifth avenue and down towards the park. She began to examine the park and noticed that there wasn't a single soul in sight and she was glad because she had a hunch that Laxus was going to ask her what was wrong and she was going to have to explain a lot to the teen.

The two walked to the side of the park where most people stayed out of since the lights in that part of the park had been taken out when some kids had busted them for fun, mira looked around making sure that the two weren't being followed and yelped when she walked into laxus's back. Laxus turned around and mira expected to slapped or scolded and put her hands up as a reflex, Laxus grabbed the girl's hands and pulled them away from her face.

"Tell me why you're covering these bandages with that jacket that you're wearing, how did you get them in the first place?" Laxus said as he held Mira's hands up in front of her making the girl squeak a bit as she looked at the male, Laxus frowned and looked at her as he let her hands go, mira opened her mouth and looked away as she began to recall what had happened a while back.

ooOoo

Gray rubbed his temples and groaned feeling the familiar symptoms of a headache starting to form and he didn't like where it was heading, he took another Advil pill and looked at Lucy and his other friends who seemed to be doing better now that they had some time to have their alcohol levels calm down.

Gray watched as Cana happily ordered herself some orange juice to be able to substitute for beer seeing how she wanted to stay sober for once and not hungover on one of her friends. Shaking his head the teen waved to a waiter who hurriedly made his way over to the teen, Gray ordered another apple juice for himself and Lucy the brunette smiled and planted a small kiss on Gray's cheek before waving goodbye to the waiter.

"Gray what do you think happened to mira? She hasn't really come forward with saying anything about what happened and I think it would be better if she did" Lucy said as she looked at Gray while keeping her voice low so Lisanna and Elfman couldn't overhear what it was that they were talking about.

Gray sighed and looked at Lucy and shook his head slightly before reaching over onto Cana's plate and stealing a French fry making the brunette yell at him before pouting and looking away, Gray chuckled and at the fry before sighing and looking back at his girlfriend.

"Honestly I don't know what it is that she could be doing right now, I mean I'm worried for her because she's my friend but at the same time I am glad that she is giving us some space" Gray said as he looked at Lucy who smiled back and nodded before stealing a French fry from Cana making her yell again as Gray laughed at her.

"Let's just hope that she just doesn't get herself in anymore trouble, she's lucky even have my condolence seeing what she did with you" Lucy said as she pouted making gray sigh and pull her in for a hug, he was happy that Lucy was kind but he was just worried that maybe she was a bit mad.

None the less, the teen was just glad to know that Lucy was ok and that she wasn't holding any obvious grudges against mira but he couldn't help but wonder what it was that the girl was doing at that moment.

ooOoo

Mira sighed as she finished saying what it was that she had to say to Laxus, the teen even looked a little surprised at the answer that he had gotten from mira, he had no idea that she had liked gray at one point and what surprised him the most was that she admitted to trying to force herself on him. Laxus shook his head and sighed a little before crossing his arms, the teen began to think of a suitable punishment for mira but at the same time he was having a hard time of thinking about what he could even say to her.

"I'm not going to lie to ya mira, but I have to say, that was one big mistake that you did. Not only did you play with gray's feelings but you led yourself on even after he got with Lucy and I know it isn't my place to say anything but my advice would be to let that man go, he isn't leaving Lucy, we both know that" Laxus said with a firm tone making mira look down as she sighed once again that night, she knew that Laxus was right but she still couldn't shake the feeling of anger in her and it wasn't anyone's fault, it was her own.

"I think I'm going to apologize to gray and Lucy right now" Mira said with a serious tone, she smiled and Laxus could tell that she was genuinely happy, he sent her the directions to the karaoke place and shook his head while grinning.

"Go do what's right mira" Laxus said as he smiled at the girl, with that mira was on her way out of the park and Laxus was once again stuck with a loss for words. He lost his chance to ask the girl to prom but at the same time he didn't seem to take things to seriously, he knew that there would be another chance for that again.

 **Well guys I do hope you love this new chapter that I've created, sorry for the long wait again!**

 **Yes this is a gralu story as you can already see but I hope you all love it!**

 **Please leave a review and try not send so much hate! XPPP**

 **I'll see you all when I post the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: apologies**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy The Lemon in this one! XD**

 **Previously:**

"I think I'm going to apologize to gray and Lucy right now" Mira said with a serious tone, she smiled and Laxus could tell that she was genuinely happy, he sent her the directions to the karaoke place and shook his head while grinning.

"Go do what's right mira" Laxus said as he smiled at the girl, with that mira was on her way out of the park and Laxus was once again stuck with a loss for words. He lost his chance to ask the girl to prom but at the same time he didn't seem to take things to seriously, he knew that there would be another chance for that again.

 **Continue:**

People watched as mira ran past them to get back to where town square was at, she wasn't panicking or anything but she was happy, she was in love but she was also ready to face the man that denied her feelings just a few nights ago, mira was ready to final let him go.

"Damnit, I hope they're still in the place, why'd they even decide going there on a school night?" Mira thought to herself as she followed the directions to the karaoke building which was not too far from where the park was located at.

The street lights were lighting up as the teen ran past them almost as if she was igniting them herself, her grip on her phone tightened as she began to realize what it was that she was about to do. Tears began to form in Mira's eyes as she thought about that fateful day that gray had met Lucy, the day she was supposed to confess her feelings to him, the day her heart was shattered and when the world collapsed around her.

"It won't be like that night! Things have changed and he's moved on!" Mira screamed to herself in her mind, she wasn't happy with the outcome of her love life but she was in no position to complain about it either, it was her fault for messing with grays feelings and this was the price she was paying for it.

Mira looked down at her phone and noticed she was getting a call, her phone had been on silent mode for the entire night and just then she was realizing that was getting calls from Laxus. Mira stopped running and paused as she looked at her phone, it was odd but for some unknown reason she felt comforted by the teens call. Mira answered the call and took a deep breath before listing to what it was that Laxus had to say to her, she heard him chuckle on the other side of the line.

"Stop worrying about what might happen when you apologize to gray, nothing could be worse than to keep this stuff dragging you down for your entire life mira, you've got this and I know you do, take care and when you're done I'll make sure to take you out to get your mind off things alright? Now go!" Laxus said as he smiled to himself, he hung the phone up and sighed in relief before looking at his friends who were looking at him, he chuckled as he stood up, walking past his friends he told them to head home for the night because he'd be busy, they knew what it was that he was going to do.

Mira smiled after Laxus hung up, she had no idea why she had a warm feeling in her chest but she liked knowing that the teen was alongside her and pushing her to do what it was that she couldn't do by herself. Mira started walking again and decided to take in the beautiful scenery in city place, it was hard not to think about gray but she felt more at peace with things, gray might not ever see her in the light he once loved her in but she was still glad that it didn't end their relationship as friends.

"I'll make it up to him, maybe then we'll be able to salvage what's left of the friendship we once had before I had feelings for him" Mira smiled to herself as she looked down and held thing gray had given her the day she was going to confess to him.

It was the necklace that he had placed in her locker, she found it at the end of the day before finding out about Lucy's attraction to gray. Mira smiled as her eyes began to tear up again, after all the time that had passed by she never let the necklace go and she was glad she hadn't because it was something that would always remind her of him, mira looked across the street and saw the building and began wiping the tears, she readied herself for what she had to do and crossed the street.

ooOoo

Gray yawned and looked at the time on his phone before pecking Lucy on the cheek, she smiled and watched as he stretched his arms, it had been one fun day and she was glad to have spent it with gray and her friends. The two lovers gave each other a grin before bursting out into laughter as Cana rolled her eyes and looked at the two love birds playing around like idiots, she chuckled and drank another glass of orange juice before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Cana yawned as she walked towards the bathroom, she didn't need to use the bathroom but she just felt like getting away from everyone, there was some sort of feeling residing inside of her and she didn't like how it made her feel. Cana's father always told her that whenever she did something wrong it would be best to come clean and tell someone about it, she definitely needed to tell someone that she had some part in what happened that night between gray and mira but at the same time she just felt like it would be best if she kept her mouth shut about the whole thing.

"God I wish dad was here now, guess that douche is helpful when he's around" Cana sighed knowing her father gildarts was on the other side of the globe closing deals and making the money that kept supporting his daughter.

Cana ruffled her hair and looked to the side only to come in contact with someone else, this teen looked at Cana and chuckled before nudging the girl on the arm. Cana looked up to see Natsu chuckling as he held a beer in one hand, he grinned as he noticed his girlfriend sitting over at the table gray and Lucy were sitting at.

"Natsu? How'd you manage to find us here?" Cana asked a bit shocked that the teen had even figured out where it was that his girlfriend managed to find herself.

"Cana, Lisanna is my girlfriend, I just had a feeling I'd find her here with you or Lucy" Natsu replied before drinking his bottle of beer, it had been a long day for the teen but he didn't care now that he was back with his friends.

Natsu walked over to the table where Lisanna was at and quietly crept over to the girl before hugging her from behind, Lisanna yelped and nearly elbowed Natsu in the face, the teen quickly placed a kiss on the girl's neck causing her to stop mid-way with her reaction.

"Natsu! You're here!" Lisanna semi yelled as she turned to give her lover a bear hug which the teen happily accepted while laughing as he held his lover in his arms.

Cana chuckled and shook her head before walking back over to the small bar that was next to stage and ordered herself a bottle of beer which the bartender happily gave her, the night was still young and Cana began to wonder what else it was that the beautiful night had in store for her and her friends. The brunette walked back over to the table where her friends were at and took her seat and tuned into the small conversation that Natsu had started about what had happened in school between him and some kid that he bumped into. Gajeel and Levy were too busy guessing who was going to win the karaoke contest instead of caring about what it was their friends were talking about.

Jellal and Erza were busy doing the same thing Levy and Gajeel had been doing for the past hour, they had been betting on the girl that had gone up and sang fifteen songs perfectly while Levy and Gajeel bet their money on the male that had been singing before the brunette had even arrived on stage. Cana looked around and began to wonder why it was that she felt the presence of someone that she knew growing closer to her, she shook her head and ignored the feeling as she chugged the bottle of beer down.

ooOoo

Mira stood at the entrance of the karaoke building taking deep breathes as she thought about what it was that she was going to tell gray, she knew for a fact he wasn't alone that made everything complicated, She continued to think about Lucy and fidgeted with her fingers as she wondered how she could just walk up to gray and ask to talk to him in private without focusing attention on herself.

"I…I just have to apologize for what I did that's all!" Mira said to herself while trying to keep her cool and not break down, it was hard but she knew that she'd be able to do it, Mira readied herself and walked over to the door and opened it.

Standing in front of the door was the person that mira herself couldn't even stand in front of, he stared her down with his dark midnight blue orbs, time seemed to have stopped for the duo as they stared at each other in shock, cupping her cheek he looked her in the eyes as tears began to form, pulling her In for a hug gray smiled as mira cried into his chest, people from around the room turned their heads to watch the teen holding his friend in his arms as she cried her eyes out into his chest which was something they had not expected, even Jellal and Erza held their breaths as they did not expect gray to even be able to touch the girl who had forced herself onto him.

"Gray…why are you holding me?...you should be yelling at me at the very least!...mira cried as she gripped onto the teens shirt.

Gajeel watched as mira yelled at gray through her tears, Levy held onto Gajeels hand for comfort as she watched her dear friend cry as gray stood silent with a calm smile on his face. Lucy, in tears smiled as she looked at mira hold onto her lover knowing that she was hurt because of what had happened but even so she knew that mira could try her hardest but she'd never take gray from her.

"Mira, you don't have to cry, I know that you didn't mean to try and take me from Lucy, I love you and Lucy but I can't leave her for you and you know why…I love Lucy more than I love you and even though I would have loved to be with you…we can't be…I love Lucy too much to ever think about turning my back on her and there is no way in hell that I'd ever leave her…you're my friend and I just hope that we can stay friends…just how we were before…I hope that you can forgive me" Gray held mira as she continued to cry into his chest, smiling the teen waited for her to stop crying before wiping her cheek with his thumb, Mira looked into his eyes with her watery ones and whimpered as she clung to his shirt knowing that what he had said was true…

"I will always love you gray…but I won't try separating you from Lucy…I forgive you" mira managed to say between gasps for air, their friends choked back their tears as they watched the two teens share a long hug. Even Lucy smiled to herself as she held her hand to her chest feeling something warm within her flutter around, she felt at ease knowing gray wasn't leaving her and with what he had said to mira about staying her friend seemed to lighten her mood.

People inside of the karaoke club smiled as the two teens hugged each other, Laxus smiled through the window as he watched mira do what she needed to do all along, even though it might have taken the teen to even come to terms with his feelings over the years he had finally decided to take things into his own hands, Laxus was going to ask mira out once everything cooled down between her and gray and he was prepared to wait no matter how long it may be.

 **Well guys I do hope you love this new chapter that I've created, sorry for the long wait again!**

 **Yes this is a gralu story as you can already see but I hope you all love it!**

 **Please leave a review and try not send so much hate! XPPP**

 **I'll see you all when I post the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: the walk**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy The Lemon in this one! XD**

 **Previously:**

People inside of the karaoke club smiled as the two teens hugged each other, Laxus smiled through the window as he watched mira do what she needed to do all along, even though it might have taken the teen to even come to terms with his feelings over the years he had finally decided to take things into his own hands, Laxus was going to ask mira out once everything cooled down between her and gray and he was prepared to wait no matter how long it may be.

 **Continue:**

Makarov sat at his desk signing the papers that mira would bring to him, he thought about the girl and how she was doing emotionally but didn't bother her with the subject worrying that it might cause her to become sad and quiet during the school day. Makarov didn't like worrying for his students and he considered them as his children and there was nothing in the world that the man wouldn't do just to keep one of the students smiling.

Sighing a bit, Makarov signed the last paper that he had received from the school board, just another paper asking him to make sure that he would accept the renovations that were to be done on the next building that Fairy High was to expect. The whole year had been filled with nothing more than a few exciting parties and a few special occasions here and there but mainly the entire year had been filled with paper work for the old man and he was in dire need of a break, knowing that he couldn't step out of the office for a vacation meant that he was stuck in his position. Makarov was just praying that gildarts would finally accept the offer of becoming the next principal of Fairy High, he had been a teacher there before becoming a business man who helped schools with the amazing deals that were disclosed from each county to another, Makarov sighed and took a sip of the coffee in his cup.

"Mira these kids will be the death of me, I swear it" Makarov said as the girl giggled and carried the stack of paper to a crate that would be taken back to the school board.

"Well if anyone here deserves a break it should be you, I mean you are the person who works the most out of everyone in the school" Mira said as she looked back at the principal with her sunny smile, Makarov shook his head and smiled back at the girl.

"Mira you work a lot and I won't lie when I say that you are one of the students that I see succeeding in life, I doubt that you'll never have a job that'll hire you with a heartbeat, just remember to come see me before an interview and I will vouch for you dear" Makarov smiled as mira thanked him for being so generous, the old man had always been that way and mira was glad of it.

ooOoo

Walking alongside mira down the corridors of Fairy High was none other than the very popular brunette Jenny Realight, this girl was very well known throughout the school and despite her loss every year during the Fairy High yearly beauty pageant she still considered Mirajane a worthy opponent even though she was the person she lost to every single year.

Jenny sighed as she looked over at Mira who was still smiling as she carried the large stack of papers to the classrooms that needed to have students fill out, alongside her was Erza, the Fairy Queen, Erza had gotten the title seeing how she was strong and yet very beautiful, she topped Mirajane in the beauty pageant every year, despite Mirajane beating jenny at being beautiful in the banquet she still lost to her friend Erza who was always beating her.

"Hey Mirajane, are you going to beat me this year at the beauty pageant this year? Or are you not going to be able to participate again because you don't have a partner to dance with?" Jenny asked as she looked at the brunette, Mirajane sighed and shook her head before looking back at her friend.

"Maybe this year I will have a date and then beat you at something else than just looks" Mira snapped at jenny who laughed knowing that there was no way that mira would be beating her at the Fairy dance, there was just no way that she could find a partner compatible with her and the last partner she did have was gray but they stopped participating together when he and Lucy hooked up.

"I wonder who her partner this year might be" Erza said to herself as she watched Mirajane smile and keep her chin up before walking into the next classroom and handing the teacher the nice stack of papers that Makarov had sent her.

ooOoo

Walking down an empty hallway was none other than Laxus himself, skipping class as usual, the teen drank his soda like he had all the time in the world and he didn't seem to care that a scarlet haired brunette was standing in front of him with what seemed to be a really pissed off look on her face.

"So what do you think you're doing out here in the hallway?" Erza questioned the tall male while she eyed him down, he wasn't wearing a book bag like always but it caught the brunette off guard that the teen wasn't being followed by his fellow troublesome companions.

"I have something on my mind and I have someone to talk to, so if you don't mind getting out of my way I think I'd like talking to this person" Laxus handed Erza his empty soda can and walked off like there was nothing else to say, Erza just watched as the one of the strongest teens that she knew walked off in the opposite direction that he had been originally walking in.

"I wonder who it is that he wants to talk to so badly" Erza said to herself as she tossed the soda can into a trash can before walking back towards the office to get some more paper work from Makarov.

Walking down the empty hallway Laxus made his way over to the band room where he knew he'd find the person he had wanted to talk to for the past twenty four hours, he scratched his head and began to think about what it was that he would tell this person, he didn't know how they'd respond to his request but he didn't care at all, he just needed to get this question out to them. Opening the sliding door to the band room the teen sighed and stepped in, he looked around and noticed that the person hadn't arrived just yet, he leaned against the chalk board and sighed before texting the person to hurry up before erza came back.

The brunette walked in just as the second text was sent to her phone, she looked at the blonde teen and smiled before walking over to him. She sat down on the desk that was nearest to the male and placed her hands on the desk for support as she leaned back to relax, she had been grading papers and handing them back to teachers throughout the entire school day.

"What did you want me to come meet you here for? Did you get suspended and get caught but another administrator? Or did you do something that is going to end up with another large fight in the court yard?" Mira asked as she looked at the male, Laxus only chuckled before looking at the brunette with a serious look on his face.

"Mira I asked you to come here because I had something to ask of you, I know that you're going through some tough times and I just wanted you to go to the next fairy beauty pageant" Laxus looked at the brunette as she looked back at him with a stunned look on her face, she definitely hadn't expected him to ask her that but even so she seemed to be smiling.

"Yes…I would love to have you join me in the lovers dance…" was the only thing mira could manage to say before smiling as she was pulled into a loving embrace but Laxus, he smiled as mira began to softly cry into his chest.

"Don't worry, we'll beat everyone this year" Laxus said with a smile as he held the brunette close.

ooOoo

"Hey gray look at this! The annual fairy beauty pageant is coming up!" Lucy said excitedly as she pointed at one of the posters that were littering the walls of the school, the blonde beamed with excitement as she tugged on her boyfriend's sleeve.

"Ah so it's finally here again? What are the odds that we'll be competing against fairy highs best looking couples" gray said as he looked at the poster, he began to read the fine print and chuckled as he read what the prize for best couple would win, a night at a reserved hotel near a local beach and it wasn't just any regular beach, it was in the west part of town and it was a very beautiful place to be at but it was also very expensive.

Gray began to think back to the last time that he had entered into one of the fairy high beauty pageants, while it was meant for girls only and it really did revolve around them there was still one part where they would need a date for the dance, Gray could remember locking hands with mira as they took the spot light as a couple and danced their fairy hearts away. He chuckled and shook his head before looking back at his girlfriend, he didn't want her finding out about the dance he had with mira and how it actually sparked the feelings he had for her at the time, he thought about what he was going to do and sighed as he smiled and held onto Lucy's hand.

"Lucy, I want to enter with you in the fairy high beauty pageant dance" gray said as he looked at the brunette, Lucy's eyes widened as she covered her mouth her free hand, gray chuckled and gently squeezed her hand as she buried her face into his chest, he was ready to show the school who he was going to be with for the rest of his life.

 **Who's ready to see these Fairies graduate in a spectacular fashion?! Stick around for the last chapter to this wonderful story!**

 **Well guys I do hope you love this new chapter that I've created, sorry for the long wait again!**

 **Yes this is a gralu story as you can already see but I hope you all love it!**

 **Please leave a review and try not send so much hate! XPPP**

 **I'll see you all when I post the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: graduation day**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

 **This story is meant only for the sole purpose of entertainment and joy, do not kill me for it!**

 **Send me reviews and comments on the story if you like it! Enjoy The Lemon in this one! XD**

 **Previously:**

"Lucy, I want to enter with you in the fairy high beauty pageant dance" gray said as he looked at the brunette, Lucy's eyes widened as she covered her mouth her free hand, gray chuckled and gently squeezed her hand as she buried her face into his chest, he was ready to show the school who he was going to be with for the rest of his life.

 **Continue:**

It had been a fun filled four years with these teens and Makarov had to admit that he was feeling a little nauseous, all the excitement was reminding him of when he had first been where the teens stood now. The old man smiled as he held a picture in his hands, the fairy tail gang in all their glory were posing together with large smiles on their faces, they were happy and yet sad and despite being able to see their favorite principle again in their upcoming years in the fairy university they were all going to miss the high school where they grew up and came to know themselves as who they were now.

The teens before him were smiling and had a sort of twinkle In their eyes that said that they were ready to face the world that was laid out before them, though it might had been a short four years, they were going to cherish their time at the school as something that they would never forget. Laxus chuckled as he held mira close to him, gray only smiled as he did the same and pulled Lucy closer to him, the couples all smiled happily as they posed for another picture. Holding the camera in place Makarov set the timer for ten seconds and semi ran over to where the teens were at and said "smile and spread your wings fairy tail!" the teens all smiled as the flash of light blinded them for a second, Makarov smiled and looked at the picture that was in his hands now. He knew that deep down he was truly going to miss these fairies very much but at the same time he seemed happy as Laxus gave the old man a pat on the back.

"Don't worry gramps, we'll be fine, you've helped us all get this far haven't you? It's time for us to spread our wings and fly" Laxus smiled as he said this, Makarov only smiled and gave Laxus a pat on the hand as he nodded his head.

"Now go, you all need to prepare for the annual fairy beauty pageant!" Makarov said as he watched the teens all smile, they all gave the old man a hug and a tearful thank you, gray himself couldn't even believe he was graduating but he was glad that he was going to do it beside all of his friends and his lover.

The teens all walked out of the office smiling as they all gave each other a pat on the back, they cracked a joke or two but they all knew that in all seriousness that they were going to need to prepare before against each other and it was going to be one hell of a fairy tail brawl to see which couple would come up as number one.

ooOoo

All around fair high the teens were getting ready for the annual fairy beauty pageant and though the girls were the ones that were to be stressing on the matter it was the guys that were under the most stress because most of them hadn't bothered to even learn how to dance for the fairy tail gangs annual dance off that was held to see which couple was worthy to be crowned the king and queen of fairy high. As the girls prepared for the annual dance almost every guy in fairy high was coming up with ways to learn cheap moves to use during the dance, Laxus and the fairy tail gang were the only exception to this as they were the kind of people who actually danced at karaoke events and parties.

"Damn these people look like their girlfriends are going to kill them before the dance" Gray said as he chuckled and watched a guy run past him with a frantic look on his face.

"Shit I wonder what's going to happen to us, these girl here are hard to maintain and we still have to dance to see which couple is the best" Natsu said as he looked around to see nothing but guys dancing or failing to do so as their girlfriends tried helping them.

"Flame brain shut your mouth, I will take you down, if not in a fist fight then in this dance!" Gray smirked knowing that he was topped the flame headed teen when it came to dancing.

Natsu growled and sat down knowing that the teen might be right but that didn't mean he was terrible either, he was going to at least try to take the teen on and maybe have Lisanna teach him some moves before the dance. Lisanna and Lucy sighed as they watched their boyfriends begin to act like immature little kids that did nothing but fight all of the time, Erza and Jellal only chuckled as they watched their two dimwitted friends argue over who was going to win the dance, hell Laxus and mira even began talking about beating their friends at the dance. Levy and Gajeel sighed as they sat down, Cana began drinking her beer again while bickslow only shook his head.

"Jeez you two really need to grow up already, how do you even manage to even keep the girls you're with? Don't you guys ever stop and think that all your fighting embarrasses them to the brink of death?" Cana scolded the teens while chugging down her beer in front of her boyfriend and fellow classmates who shook their heads as they watched the alcohol addicted female scold her friends.

"Whatever Cana, I don't need your sass anyway, I have a dance to prepare for and I think you need to get ready for whatever that beauty pageant has to offer you" Gray smirked as he watched the brunette get flustered and walk off with her boyfriend who only sulked and shook his head.

Lucy and Lisanna wandered off during the whole commotion so that their boyfriends wouldn't come and disturb them with all of their arguing and nonsense, the two loved their boyfriends but it hadn't dawned on them that they had never truly been alone and the fact that they were getting ready for a beauty pageant made things all the more interesting as Lisanna herself never imagined going against the very person who stole her sisters lover out from under her hands. Lisanna knew about what had happened and despite wanting to believe her sister about Lucy not being at fault for what happened she still couldn't bring herself to truthfully forgive the woman who was now happily with gray, she was happy for gray but she just wanted to see her sister happy the way he was.

"Let's hope that those two stay out of our hair till the dance later on, I wouldn't want to hell bent over those while we try to glamorous on stage" Lucy giggled as she shook her head as she undressed in front of Lisanna who laughed "Yeah those two may never grow out of their old habits, maybe they'll stay like this even when we both have their kids" Lisanna said as she laughed before freezing as she realized what it was that she said, Lucy froze and for a second choked on the words that tried coming out of her mouth "K…Kids as in…children? You've thought really far into your future huh?" Lucy managed to say nervously as she thought about having grays children.

Just as Lisanna was about reply to what it was that Lucy had said another girl walked into the room that they were in and it was Erza along with two others which were Levy and Mira. Lisanna hugged her sister and giggled while wrapping a towel around herself since she figured that changing in the girls locker room meant that they were going to take showers before getting all spiced up for the pageant.

"Well girls I wish you all the best of luck in this year's fairy high beauty pageant!" erza said cheerfully as she held her hand high with the fairy tail symbol, the other girls giggled and did the same before getting into their showers.

It was going to be one hell of a day and gray knew this as he was ready for what it was that he needed to do, all the years he spent dancing with Lucy at home was going to pay off, he had been prepared from the moment he asked her to dance with him and even though he didn't realize the fact that prom night was that very night he would have an amazing experience when Makarov would tell every single fairy high student the very speech he had prepared for all of them.

ooOoo

"Out of all of the days that this dance thing could've gone down on, Today is the day that it's supposed to happen! I didn't even know about the damn thing till levy reminded me to practice my dance moves!" Gajeel whined as he sat on a stool across from his friends, all the girls had gone to lockers to prepare for the beauty pageant and left their boyfriends to get ready for the dance that they themselves had no idea about, well everyone knew but Gajeel was the exception because of how thick headed he was.

"Cut it out Gajeel, everyone here is ready for the dance and you're the only complaining about, along with half of the male population in the entire school, seriously man just pull yourself together for god sakes! There is no way that you are getting out of this dance and levy is going to make you do it either way so there really is no point about whining" Gray chuckled as he looked at Gajeel who was on the verge of weeping seeing how he knew that he couldn't dance at all.

"We should start our practice before the girls get back and see us doing nothing" Laxus warned as he got up from his stool, he didn't seem to notice that the guys were all looking at him and he certainly didn't notice the fact that he stated the fact that he too would be dancing in the fairy dance off right after the beauty pageant.

"Wait when did you get a girlfriend Laxus?" Gray asked as he looked at the male who now realizing what he said decided to sigh and scratch his head.

"I forgot to tell all of you that me and mira have not officially started dating but we are working on getting together and we are planning to go on a date this Saturday to make things official between us" Laxus kept his cool as he explained to gray and the others what it was that he had been up to the entire week and even go as far as telling them that he had his eyes on mira for quite some time.

All of the teens stared at Laxus dumbfounded as to how they hadn't realized that the reason mira was so close to Laxus earlier, they didn't even question the fact that he had even flirted a little with him before departing to the locker room with the rest of the girls. Gray was also confused but he didn't really know why he felt a happiness when hearing that Laxus was trying his best to get with mira, maybe he was glad that mira was going to be able to move on from him or maybe it was the fact that he no longer had to live with the guilt of making mira sad.

"Well whatever man, I just hope that you do keep mira happy because she is still a close friend of mine and she is also part of the gang so before you decide to hurt her you should think about us and what could happen to you" Gray said as he looked at Laxus with a face that said he'd do anything to get back at the guy if he ever hurt his friend.

"I'll keep that in mind gray but in the mean time I do think that we should all consider the fact that maybe we should all get ready for this fairy tail dance!" Laxus said with excitement, the teens all chuckled and hopped off of the stools that they were on, the teens all gathered around and smiled as they made a pack to win the fairy dance for their girls.

ooOoo

It was just past twelve in the afternoon and already teens were scattering across the courtyard of fairy high in an attempt to get back to their couples, girls were crying and some were going hysterical because of what had transpired within the large auditorium of fairy high. Lucy and erza along with mira were the top three contenders and the judges there had a very hard time choosing which one would be the winner of the beauty pageant, in the end the judges decided that the girl that could out smart, overpower their friend/foe would win the position of the fairy queen. Erza walked away without a scratch but Lucy and mira could not say the same seeing how they were sore from all of the fighting that happened in the end when erza became the fairy queen for the very last time.

"Jeez, do you think erza took the competition a little too far? Or has she always been like that because I'm getting a sort of vibe that says she is" Lucy whined as she walked with mira who was sighing.

"Don't worry about it Lucy, I just hope that she isn't like this during the dance but knowing mira the way I do she'll kill just to win that competition!" Mira sighed as she shook her head, Lucy giggled and made her way over to gray who seemed to be all ready for the dance.

Gray walked up to Lucy with open arms and greeted the girl with a tight embrace, Lucy smiled as she buried her head into the teen's chest. Gray had seen the competition and he had to admit that he was surprised that she had even gotten up to the top three with mira and erza, he kissed the blondes forehead and smile as she sighed and kissed his cheek happily. Mira watched as the two lovers held each other in a loving embrace and sighed as she turned around only to be greeted with someone's chest in her face, Laxus smiled as he wrapped his arms around the brunette, mira who was now wide-eyed looked up to see the teen smiling as he held her close to him.

"Jeez you need to stop worrying about them ya know?" Laxus chuckled as he planted a small kiss on the brunettes forehead, mira only smiled and nodded in agreement as she rested her head against the teens chest, in the small time that she had gotten to Laxus in the light that she had seen gray in it made her wonder if she had spent too much time just focusing her attention on him and no one else.

"I'm glad that you decided to dance with me today, it means a lot to me Laxus" Mira said as she held onto the teens hands with her own, she really was glad that he was dancing with her this year despite what had happened between her and gray.

"It's nothing mira, who knows? Maybe I'll surprise you and gray with my dancing skills" Laxus chuckled as he picked the brunettes chin up before planting a small kiss on her lips, people watched in awe as mira blushed heavily at what the teen did.

"I Love you gray, I wonder how the dance will turn out this year and I won't lie when I say that I'm kind of nervous, I didn't dance last year and this is my first time dancing in public" Lucy looked away as she began to think about what could happen on the dance floor and what the judges would say to her and gray.

"Don't think like that Lucy, I'm here and I will make sure that the dance that you're participating in this year will be the one that you win alongside me, I love you and I believe in you" Gray smiled as he pressed his lips against Lucy's, the brunette smiled as she returned the passionate kiss while people watched in awe as the couple made out before walking away seeing how it was a personal moment.

"Let's get this dance started fairies! Be at the larger gym in thirteen minutes and don't be late!" Makarov announced over the intercom, every single teen began making their way to the larger gym that was near the end of the school grounds and along with them were the fairy tail gang and the looks on their faces said that they were determined to win, not matter what and they were willing to use necessary force to do so. Everyone in fairy tail high knew that tonight's dance was going to be the last one and the very one that would determine which couple would win the very prize set out for them.

ooOoo

Makarov smiled as he watched the students pour into the gym with smiles on their faces, only a large handful of students joined the dance in the end and even though it was only a two hundred couples, he knew that they would be dancing that night away with joy, the principal was still sure that seniors would be taking the spot that year. Makarov knew that there was no way that the fairy tail gang would miss out on the last fairy dance and they were the ones hosting it too, he knew that within the crowd was a special couple that would be dancing their hearts out once they got in the spotlight.

The first the first few hundred couples went onto the stage and each one had spectacular moves to show on the dance floor but none really scored anything above a five or six but with the last few couples waiting to dance that night they knew that they were going to be in for a surprise, every year the dance would be a sort of average event but it was the certain group of teens that always spiced the dance up. The judges tallied the scores of the last few hundred contesters but none really stood out before them, Makarov sighed and smiled as he congratulated the teens for participating in the dance before telling them to sit down and wait for the last group of teens to get up on the stage.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen the last group of couples are now coming onto the stage and I want you to all give these well-known seniors a round of applause, first up we have Jellal and erza and alongside them are Lisanna and Natsu along with Gajeel and levy with them are their two friends Laxus and Mirajane and their friends Cana and bickslow, now alongside those two are the infamous couple that has gotten popular here in fairy high, welcome Lucy and gray onto the stage with their friends!" as the announcer said this Lucy looked at gray who had a sly smirk on his face which instantly told the girl that gray had paid the guy to include the last part of the speech or maybe he knew about them and how they've gone and drawn attention to themselves within the years.

The teens smiled and posed for pictures as their fellow classmates began to snap photos of the infamous gang of fairies, hell even some of the schools photographers had to take the chance of getting the last pictures of the well-known fairy tail gang before they graduated and disappeared. The teens smiled and continued to pose for the pictures before Makarov announced that the dance would start soon, the couples soon after hearing the news began to ready themselves for what would be one of the most difficult dances in their live and they did not want to earn the reputation of being bad dancers.

ooOoo

Makarov sighed as erza stood in front of him with the most disappointed yet depressed look on her face, in all the excitement Jellal tripped when dancing and got himself and erza disqualified from the dance. Along with them were Gajeel and levy who were disqualified when Gajeel lost the rhythm of beat when he was dancing, Cana and bickslow were taken out when the girl bumped into her partner causing them to fall down on top of each other. Lisanna and Natsu were also taken out due to the fact that the dancing became difficult when they got to the salsa, Makarov was stuck dealing the impending headache but he was soon able to get the stage cleared and the teens seated in the chairs in front of the stage.

"Alright fairies, only two couples from the fairy tail gang have made it this far into the dance! Let's see who will win this round and be crowned the king and the queen of the fairy tail gang!" with that said Makarov sat down and leaned over to the dj and told him to throw everything that he had at the teens to see which one of the two couples would withstand the blow.

Gray and Laxus grinned at each other as they stood up in front of their lovers and interlocked hands with them, Mirajane and Lucy smiled and winked at each other as if they knew what the other person had in mind. The dj along with the students of fairy high leaned forward in anticipation just before the songs rolled along onto the stage, the two couples stood together and smiled as one of their favorite songs began to play over the large stereos that surrounded the stage and the entire gym. Lucy smiled as she danced with gray to the song never forget you by Zara Larsson, Mira on the other hand was just enjoying the fact that she had found another partner to call her own and no one else's. Makarov watched in awe as the two couples danced in harmony, they followed the very rhythm of the song and not one move that they both pulled out was terrible, in fact he was taken aback by the way the two couples danced and how their partners matched them perfectly it was something beautiful and the principal could not deny it.

It didn't take long for the judges to pick which couple should win the dance when mira stopped dancing and pressed her lips against laxus's, gray and Lucy smiled and held each other as they too stopped dancing to the song and decided to follow in the other couples lead. Makarov and the judges only smiled and let the teens have their moment while the audience began to fill up with screams and cheers as the teens began to take pictures of the two couples on stage making out before Makarov announced the winners of the last fairy tail dance.

"The Fairy Tail gang has seen their last dance, now it is time to announce the final winners of this years fairy tail dance!" Makarov smiled as the students began to roar in excitement while the fairy tail gang applauded their friends on stage who were waiting in anticipation to see who would be crowned as the final fairy tail dance winners.

"This years final contestants have not been seen here on this very stage in over two years, may I present to you the last fairy tail couple crowned as king and queen of the fairies! Gray and Lucy! Now all of you fairies, spread your wings!" Makarov grinned as Lucy went wide-eyed and looked at gray who smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, the teens throughout the gym started screaming and yelling as they cheered for the couple, Laxus smiled and pulled mira in for another kiss which the brunette accepted as she smiled and held onto the teen.

ooOoo prologue

"I wonder how our lives will go on from here…I never imagined that we'd get this far yknow?' Lucy smiled as she held onto grays hands, it was already half past midnight and their new lives were beginning as they were no longer fairies, despite the group agreeing to stay in contact they still knew that deep down the fairies had to be disbanded.

"I know what you mean Luce, its crazy to think that we've gotten this far with our friends and I'm happy that I got see everything with you up to this point. I love you and I mean it from the bottom of my heart Lucy" gray smiled as he cupped the teens cheek and leaned back over planting another kiss on the brunettes lips.

 **Happy New Year's too all of you! (This chapter might be posted in the same week of New Year's so forgive me XD) Thank you for being here and for enjoying the story that I have created for all of you. It might have been short but it was something that I created for fun and I won't lie when I say that I loved making these small short stories, though they are far from perfect I just want to let all of you know that I enjoyed making this story for all of you. Have an amazing 2017 and I hope to interact with you all in my next story whenever I decide to make it!**


End file.
